


Anonymous Said

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Tumblr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Гарри исполняется шестнадцать, ему нужен кто-то, кто сможет помочь ему пережить самые тяжелые дни в жизни. Когда Луи исполняется восемнадцать, он отвечает Гарри. Они не знают ни имен друг друга, ни лиц, но это не мешает им влюбится.<br/>Спустя два года, когда Гарри поступает в университет в Манчестере, он знакомится с парнем в книжном магазине. Его зовут Луи. И Гарри не понимает только одного: почему им так легко вместе?</p><p>Или история о двух блогах, двух лет анонимных сообщений и двух парнях, которым суждено было встретится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous Said

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anonymous Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865171) by [alivingfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivingfire/pseuds/alivingfire). 



  **Ано­ним спро­сил: fmk* Бек­хэм Криш­та­ну Мес­си**  
  
 _убить Мес­си и Ро­нал­ду, та­ким об­ра­зом я мо­гу трах­нуть Бэк­хе­ма и же­нить­ся на нем  
  
Хеш­те­ги: #я ши­кар­ная пи­кан­тная но­вая суч­ка #бекс поз­во­ни мне #анон_  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: те­бе нра­вит­ся Бей­он­се**  
 _что  
что это  
я поз­во­лю Бей­он­се пе­ре­ехать ме­ня на мо­ей ма­шине, по­тому что я уве­рен, что ее ав­то­мобиль го­раз­до кру­че, чем мой, а моя кровь не зас­лу­жива­ет то­го, что­бы быть на нем  
  
Хеш­те­ги: #что за воп­ро­сы #я люб­лю Бей­он­се wtf, #воп­рос к те­бе анон #ТЫ лю­бишь СВОЮ ма­му #вот что я ду­маю #анон  
_  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: я так бо­юсь, я ду­маю, что кто-то ска­зал мо­им ро­дите­лям, что у ме­ня есть па­рень, и те­перь они со­бира­ют­ся выг­нать ме­ня из до­ма, и я не знаю, что де­лать, по­жалуй­ста, по­моги мне**  
  
 _на­пиши не ано­ним­но, до­рогой, я по­могу те­бе  
  
Хеш­тег: #анон_  
  


***

  
  
Все на­чина­ет­ся по-раз­но­му для двух раз­личных лю­дей, ко­торые, ока­зыва­ет­ся, встре­ча­ют­ся по во­ле слу­чая, как они счи­та­ют, и, ог­ля­нув­шись поз­же на­зад, они сме­ют­ся о та­ких ве­щах, как сов­па­дения. Они не ви­дят, что это не­из­бежно, что го­белен мо­жет быть зер­каль­ным от­ра­жени­ем де­сят­ка, сот­ни раз­ных ни­тей, что свя­зыва­ют их вмес­те; ес­ли бы не бы­ло ин­терне­та и ано­ним­ных со­об­ще­ний, они бы встре­тились в оче­реди в ка­фе, или в на­чале се­мес­тра на встре­че сту­ден­тов, или в ту­але­те во вре­мя прос­лу­шива­ния на шоу та­лан­тов, или взгля­дами на сви­дании с дру­гими людь­ми в од­ном и том же рес­то­ране, или, мо­жет быть, в уз­ком прос­транс­тве меж­ду пол­ка­ми книж­но­го ма­гази­на, но мы вер­немся к это­му сце­нарию чуть поз­же.  
  
Все на­чина­ет­ся с то­го, что один из них про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку за по­мощью, де­лая это единс­твен­ным спо­собом, ко­торый сей­час име­ет смысл, — об­ще­ние с нез­на­ком­ца­ми, по­тому что его друзья, к со­жале­нию, иг­но­риру­ют эту про­тяну­тую ру­ку. Он хва­та­ет­ся за со­ломин­ку, и, зна­ете, это не ве­село: по­мощь при­ходит с прив­ку­сом от­ча­яния и стра­ха, она при­носит су­хость во рту и дрожь пе­ред пре­пода­вате­лями. Он ищет дру­га, ко­торый смо­жет его выс­лу­шать, и на­тыка­ет­ся на ко­го-то, кто де­ла­ет это го­раз­до луч­ше, чем сот­ни дру­гих.  
  
Все на­чина­ет­ся, по­тому что один из них чувс­тву­ет тол­чок, пот­ребность об­легчить все сер­дечные бо­ли и очис­тить мес­то для стар­та. Доб­ро­воль­ный Ат­лас, под­держи­ва­ющий вес все­го ми­ра для тех, кто не мо­жет сде­лать то же са­мое. Ему всег­да хо­телось быть су­пер­ге­ро­ем; воз­можно, он ни­ког­да не на­тыкал­ся на ра­ди­оак­тивно­го па­ука, но он на­шел сайт, пол­ный рас­те­рян­ных лю­дей, ко­торых он мо­жет пы­тать­ся «спас­ти», и, к счастью, не­кото­рые из них поч­ти поз­во­лили ему сде­лать это.  
  
Это на­чина­ет­ся имен­но так, хо­тя мог­ло на­чать­ся ина­че, но за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся всег­да оди­нако­во: без кон­ца, рас­тя­нув­шись на веч­ность, как сол­нечная ли­ния го­ризон­та. Бес­ко­неч­ность — вот их ко­нец.  
  
Но на­чало здесь, и оно про­ис­хо­дит так:  
  
Ис­пу­ган­ный маль­чик на­жима­ет «спро­сить», и прос­той, на рас­сто­янии в трид­цать миль, маль­чик, ко­торый так­же бо­ит­ся, но уже поч­ти на­учен­ный скры­вать это, на­жима­ет «от­ве­тить».  
  


***

  
  
**Ано­ним спро­сил: При­ве­ееет. Я знаю, ты, ве­ро­ят­но, го­воришь с боль­шим ко­личес­твом лю­дей, но ты от­ве­тил на мой воп­рос, ког­да мне ну­жен был кто-то, с кем мож­но бы­ло по­гово­рить, нес­коль­ко не­дель на­зад, и еще на один воп­рос нес­коль­ко дней на­зад, о том, как рас­ска­зать ма­ме, что я гей. Я прос­то хо­чу ска­зать те­бе спа­сибо и что я со­бира­юсь по­гово­рить с ней се­год­ня, скрес­ти паль­цы.х**   
  
_я так гор­жусь то­бой! По­том рас­ска­жешь мне, как все прош­ло, ду­маю о те­бе  
  
Хеш­тег: #анон_   
  
_х  
  
Хеш­те­ги: #как там мой анон, ко­торый со­бирал­ся по­гово­рить со сво­ей ма­мой? #как идут де­ла, ма­лыш? #жду от­ве­та_   
  
**Ано­ним спро­сил: При­ве­еет, я вер­нулся и, омг, я дро­жу. Моя ма­ма вос­при­няла это очень хо­рошо! Она не бы­ла в шо­ке или что-то в этом ро­де, и она ска­зала мне, что всег­да бу­дет лю­бить ме­ня, нес­мотря ни на что. Моя сес­тра то­же бы­ла там, и она су­пер-кле­во то­же от­ре­аги­рова­ла на это. Я чувс­твую, как буд­то у ме­ня ка­мень с ду­ши сва­лил­ся. К со­жале­нию, ник­то дру­гой не вос­при­нял это хо­рошо, боль­шое спа­сибо те­бе за по­мощь. х**   
  
_ДА, я так гор­жусь то­бой, ми­лый, это так уди­витель­но. Я ду­мал о те­бе се­год­ня весь день! поч­ти вып­рыгнул из ко­жи, ког­да мой друг спро­сил, по­чему я пос­то­ян­но ви­таю в об­ла­ках, ког­да на са­мом де­ле дол­жен ра­ботать  
  
что зна­чит: ник­то дру­гой не вос­при­нял это хо­рошо? ты хо­чешь по­гово­рить об этом?  
  
Хеш­тег: #анон_   
  
**Ано­ним спро­сил: я хо­тел бы по­гово­рить об этом. Спа­сибо за то, что ты та­кой хо­роший.х**   
  
_Мне это в удо­воль­ствие, ми­лый. Да­вай об­су­дим это. При­дума­ем план, как с этим бо­роть­ся  
  
Хеш­тег: #анон_   
  


***

  
  
Или, воз­можно, это на­чина­ет­ся еще рань­ше.  
  
Воз­можно, для Луи это впер­вые, ког­да он поз­во­ля­ет сво­им пред­став­ле­ни­ям и мыс­лям ле­тать бес­плат­но по ин­терне­ту, впер­вые, ког­да он го­ворит, что име­ет в ви­ду, без сог­ла­сия меж­ду сво­им мне­ни­ем и са­мим со­бой. Мо­жет быть, это на­чина­ет­ся пос­ле то­го, как он драз­нит Лот­ти нас­чет ее тай­но­го он­лайн-днев­ни­ка для то­го, что­бы изу­чить и по­нять, что, мо­жет, ему нуж­но то же са­мое, со­ци­аль­ная сеть, ко­торая очис­тит его мозг от дур­ных мыс­лей в го­лове, а не прос­то он­лайн-чат с людь­ми, ко­торых он ви­дит в ре­аль­ной жиз­ни поч­ти каж­дый день. Это бы­ла ано­ним­ность тем спо­собом, о ко­тором он ни­ког­да не ду­мал, но тай­но же­лал: лю­ди мог­ли знать его имя, ес­ли он при­нимал ре­шение поз­во­лять им ви­деть это, они мог­ли знать ма­лень­кие ку­соч­ки из его жиз­ни, но он вы­бирал толь­ко осо­бые мо­мен­ты, раз­ло­мав их на крош­ки, он пре­под­но­сил их так, что бы­ло не­воз­можно свя­зать ре­аль­ность и миф в од­но це­лое. Бы­ли и пло­хие, ко­неч­но, мо­мен­ты: дра­мы, ко­торые воз­ни­кали не из-за че­го, в борь­бе за ар­гу­мен­ты, лю­ди, ко­торые дос­тавля­ли неп­ри­ят­ности, прос­то для то­го, что­бы выз­вать ре­ак­цию. В ско­ром вре­мени Tumblr стал для Луи стал тем са­мым мес­том, ку­да он от­прав­ля­ет­ся для то­го, что­бы рас­ска­зать, по­делить­ся тем, что при­ходит ему в го­лову. Он на­ходит груп­пу, не­боль­шую кол­лекцию зна­комых толь­ко ему URL-ад­ре­сов, ко­торые ос­тавля­ют ему в со­об­ще­ни­ях лю­ди, ког­да так нуж­да­ют­ся в нем.  
  
Мо­жет быть, для Луи это все на­чина­ет­ся с пер­во­го ма­лень­ко­го крас­но­го знач­ка со­об­ще­ния со сло­вами внут­ри ду­шераз­ди­ра­юще­го со­дер­жа­ния: _при­вет, прос­ти, ес­ли это стран­но, но ты ска­зал, что ты гей, и я ду­маю, что я то­же, и мне страш­но, мне так страш­но._  
  
Он чувс­тво­вал это, он чувс­тво­вал так же, слов­но его толь­ко что уда­рили, по­тому что кто-то там, да­леко, был ра­нен и вкла­дывал свою боль в его ру­ки, и это бы­ло…. его от­ветс­твен­ность — по­нять, сох­ра­нить вда­леке от сер­дца, ко­торое на тот мо­мент уже бы­ло раз­би­то.  
  
И по­том бы­ло еще па­ру со­об­ще­ний, и по­том еще и еще.  
  
 _я ви­дел твой воп­рос, и зна­ешь, я за­дал­ся воп­ро­сом, мог ли бы ты по­мочь и мне так же  
  
я бо­юсь, я ду­маю, они со­бира­ют­ся при­чинить мне боль  
  
раз­ве это неп­ра­виль­но — чувс­тво­вать се­бя та­ким об­ра­зом? раз­ве это неп­ра­виль­но лю­бить маль­чи­ка?_  
  
и Луи, _бо­же_ , он бо­рет­ся, он бо­рет­ся про­тив вся­кого ру­гатель­ства, ска­зан­но­го ему деть­ми, ко­торые ищут уте­шение в нез­на­ком­цах, за­давая воп­ро­сы в бло­гах и сай­тах. Он бо­рет­ся, по­тому что в не­кото­рые дни он по­луча­ет со­об­ще­ния с прось­бой о по­мощи или со­об­ще­ния, го­воря­щие ему _спа­сибо, спа­сибо_  
  
 _ты так силь­но по­мог мне  
  
спа­сибо_  
  
Но воз­можно да­же, это _ни­ког­да бы_ и не на­чалось. Воз­можно, при­дет­ся воз­вра­тить­ся в на­чало, что­бы уви­деть, как прош­лое и нас­то­ящее спле­лись в еди­ный клу­бок.  
  
Воз­можно, для Луи это на­чалось из-за Ли­ама.  
  
Луи прос­то дал се­бе обе­щание; он пот­ра­тил весь свой под­рос­тко­вый воз­раст на тща­тель­ное изу­чение об­ширных зна­ний обо всех ве­щах гей-куль­ту­ры, ко­торая не­ожи­дан­но сва­лилась на не­го, он пот­ра­тил мно­го вре­мени в по­ис­ках иде­аль­но­го маль­чи­ка, с ко­торым он смо­жет це­ловать­ся доль­ше, чем нес­коль­ко се­кунд пос­ле то­го, как их гу­бы соп­ри­кос­нутся (он так ус­тал слы­шать приг­лу­шен­ные ва­ри­ации «ты не ска­жешь ни­кому, да?» каж­дый раз, ког­да он нак­ло­ня­ет­ся ко рту, ус­тал скры­вать свои чувс­тва, как гряз­ный сек­рет). Уни­вер ста­новит­ся для не­го но­вым ми­ром, целью, ко­торую он со­бира­ет­ся по­корить: боль­ше нет вя­лых за­иг­ры­ваний с пар­ня­ми, ко­торые слиш­ком на­пуга­ны тем, что по­дума­ют о них дру­гие, боль­ше нет тех, кто су­хо го­ворит «Спа­сибо, при­ятель», по­яв­ля­ют­ся пар­ни, ко­торые без сты­да рас­стё­гива­ют мол­нию у Луи на брю­ках в тем­ной ком­на­те на ко­ленях. Уни­вер­си­тет да­ёт воз­можность всё пе­ре­ос­мыслить, да­ёт шанс стать луч­шим Луи Том­линсо­ном, ко­торым он всег­да хо­тел быть, стать раз­би­вате­лем сер­дец и тем, кто по­лома­ет нес­коль­ко кро­ватей от уди­витель­но­го сек­са с кем-то (в на­чале треть­его кур­са Луи ду­ма­ет, что это уда­лось).  
  
Так что, воз­можно, это на­чина­ет­ся с Ли­ама, ко­торый ста­новит­ся од­ним из по­тен­ци­аль­ных за­во­ева­ний Луи, ког­да слу­чай­но за­меча­ет его на яр­марке но­вич­ков два го­да на­зад. Эти шо­колад­ные куд­ри, гла­за-мор­щинки, ми­лая улыб­ка, под­ка­чан­ное те­ло под ги­гант­ской фут­болкой и джин­сы-клеш — они в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле сра­жа­ют его на­повал. Луи вклю­ча­ет все свое оча­рова­ние, не­вин­но хло­па­ет рес­ни­цами, соб­лазни­тель­но до­пива­ет на­питок и от­прав­ля­ет­ся навс­тре­чу судь­бе, вер­нее, в путь, ког­да они пе­ресе­ка­ют­ся в па­бе чуть поз­же ве­чером. Че­рез не­кото­рое вре­мя Луи по­нима­ет, что у не­го и Ли­ама поч­ти оди­нако­вые вку­сы в му­зыке, они оба ди­ко сму­щены тем, что они хо­тят сде­лать со сво­ими жиз­ня­ми, они жи­вут в трех ком­на­тах дру­га от дру­га в об­ще­житии, и, са­мое глав­ное, меж­ду ни­ми нет аб­со­лют­но ни­какой хи­мии.  
  
У Луи тог­да не слу­ча­ет­ся пер­вый уни­вер­си­тет­ский секс; к счастью, вмес­то это­го они оба об­ре­та­ют луч­ше­го дру­га (хо­тя Луи и под уг­ро­зой смер­ти не под­твер­дит, что флир­то­вал с Ли­амом).  
  
Но все это на­чина­ет­ся с Ли­ама, ко­торый влюб­ля­ет­ся в пар­ня с рес­ни­цами, по­хожи­ми на перья, с бе­лой по­лос­кой в тем­ных во­лосах, ко­торый ос­тавля­ет кра­соч­ные от­пе­чат­ки паль­цев на си­гаре­тах от крас­ки на ру­ках, ко­торый ри­су­ет ци­таты Й­ет­са на сте­нах зак­ры­того ма­гази­на воз­ле уни­вер­си­тета, _мы счас­тли­вы, ког­да мы рас­тем, и без раз­ни­цы, ка­кого воз­раста мое сер­дце_. Зейн, так зо­вут это­го пар­ня, очень сим­па­тичен и в то же вре­мя до­воль­но остр, как края ос­колка стек­ла, и не про­ходит и па­ры дней, как Ли­ам ра­ди не­го пе­рехо­дит на Най­ки.  
  
— Мне ни­ког­да до это­го не нра­вились пар­ни так, — шеп­чет Ли­ам, слов­но это единс­твен­ный спо­соб, ка­ким мож­но раз­го­вари­вать в Фор­те из оде­ял, ко­торый они пос­тро­или в ком­на­те Луи. — Я ни­ког­да не зас­матри­вал­ся на пар­ня, ко­торый бы так на ме­ня дей­ство­вал.  
  
И, как ни стран­но, Луи по­нима­ет его, он зна­ет эти чувс­тва, как свои пять паль­цев, по­это­му он бе­рет сво­его но­вого дру­га за ру­ку и про­ходит этот тер­нистый пусть вмес­те с ним. Воп­ро­сы, ком­пуль­сив­ные выб­ро­сы ге­теро­сек­су­аль­нос­ти, при­нятие то­го, что ты гей и всех тех ве­щей, ко­торые он уз­на­ет в пер­вый раз, ког­да смот­рит на маль­чи­ка и ду­ма­ет: «Ой, лад­но». С Ли­амом Луи хо­ронит се­бя в ис­сле­дова­тель­ской ра­боте, в кни­гах и филь­мах, в дол­гих бе­седах с ма­мой, ко­торые обыч­но за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся да­леко за пол­ночь, в объ­яти­ях и пе­репол­ненных счас­тли­выми сле­зами гла­зах, осоз­на­нии то­го, что он стоп­ро­цен­тный гей, и лишь нем­но­го на­пуган­ный тем, что это на са­мом де­ле. Они про­водят нес­коль­ко эк­спе­римен­тов, осоз­на­вая, что Ли­ам — _би­сек­су­ал_ че­рез роб­кие по­целуи. И, ког­да, на­конец, нас­ту­па­ет осоз­на­ние то­го, что я _Да, да, я ду­маю, что я би­сек­су­ал_ , бо­же, это бес­ценно.  
  
Они праз­дну­ют при­со­еди­нение Ли­ама к ра­дуге с поп­корном, де­шевым пи­вом и прос­мотром се­ри­ала « _Близ­кие друзья_ » до тех пор, по­ка не за­сыпа­ют. И, ког­да они про­сыпа­ют­ся на сле­ду­ющее ут­ро в од­ной пос­те­ли, с пе­реп­ле­тен­ны­ми ло­дыж­ка­ми, Ли­ам ти­хо взды­ха­ет и го­ворит:  
  
— Ты дей­стви­тель­но хо­рош в этом, Лу.  
  
Ког­да Луи пы­та­ет­ся от­вертеть­ся от ком­пли­мен­та, Ли­ам ярос­тно ма­шет го­ловой, де­лая свое «Я серь­езен, а ты опять ду­рачишь­ся» ли­цо.  
  
— Я серь­ез­но, — го­ворит Ли­ам с ис­крен­ностью, при­сущей толь­ко ему. — Спа­сибо.  
  
Да, так. Имен­но так все и на­чина­ет­ся.  
  
Вско­ре пос­ле это­го де­воч­ка с во­каль­но­го кур­са Ли­ама пе­рес­та­ет по­яв­лять­ся на лек­ци­ях. Ког­да Ли­ам идет про­верить ее, он уз­на­ет, что ее ма­ма от­ка­зыва­ет­ся го­ворить с ней, по­тому что у нее есть де­вуш­ка. Он при­водит ее к Луи, ко­торый за­дум­чи­во улы­ба­ет­ся в те­чение нес­коль­ких ми­нут, а за­тем ухо­дит из ком­на­ты с до­маш­ним пе­чень­ем, поз­же ос­тавляя ее с чай­ным пят­ном на джем­пе­ре и лис­точком, за­жатым в ее ру­ке.  
  
Маль­чик-транс, с ко­торым у Ли­ама есть па­роч­ка об­щих дру­зей, ни­как не мог най­ти под­хо­дящую по­вяз­ку и уже хо­тел бы­ло, ес­ли не най­дет ее, пе­ревя­зывать се­бя лен­той или ис­поль­зо­вать спор­тивный бюс­тгаль­тер. Ли­ам так­же рас­ска­зыва­ет об этом Луи, ко­торый сра­зу же зво­нит в спе­ци­али­зиро­ван­ный ма­газин, где ра­бота­ет его под­ру­га Пер­ри, и на сле­ду­ющий день в ру­ках маль­чи­ка ока­зыва­ет­ся но­вень­кая по­вяз­ка.  
  
Па­рень из изос­ту­дии Зей­на очень бо­ял­ся ку­пить пре­зер­ва­тивы, так как он до сих пор не оп­ре­делил­ся, па­рень он или де­вуш­ка, он бо­ял­ся, что его нач­нут драз­нить или ос­кор­блять из-за это­го, и Зейн го­ворит ему, что у не­го есть друг, ко­торый мо­жет ему по­мочь, так что Луи по­купа­ет ему пач­ку пре­зер­ва­тивов, а так­же ги­гант­скую пач­ку се­бе, ко­торую раз­ме­ща­ет на сто­лике в ко­ридо­ре воз­ле его квар­ти­ры, под­пи­сав:  
 _поль­зуй­тесь, жи­вот­ные  
  
что­бы ни­каких де­тей и ЗППП _  
  
— Луи, — го­ворит Ли­ам, ког­да Луи раз­го­вари­ва­ет с ка­кой-то де­вуш­кой о па­ничес­кой ата­ке ка­сатель­но дис­тро­фии, — те­бе дол­жны за это пла­тить.  
  
Воз­ра­жение Луи те­ря­ет­ся на язы­ке, ког­да он за­думы­ва­ет­ся об этом.  
  
— Зна­ешь что, — го­ворит он, пом­ня это, как буд­то оно бы­ло вче­ра, — дол­жны.  
  
Он идет в ад­ми­нис­тра­цию уни­вер­си­тета на сле­ду­ющий день, что­бы пе­ревес­тись с кур­са дра­мы и ан­глий­ско­го на пси­холо­гию и со­ци­оло­гию, он за­водит ак­ка­унт на Там­бле­ре че­рез не­делю, а все ос­таль­ное, как го­ворит­ся, и есть ис­то­рия.  
  
___  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: При­ве­еет: D Я толь­ко что по­нял, что не знаю тво­его име­ни, раз­ве это не стран­но? Ты столь­ко мне по­могал, но я знаю толь­ко твой URL. В лю­бом слу­чае, я по­думал, что ты дол­жен знать, что у ме­ня, на­вер­ное, ско­ро по­явит­ся па­рень! Есть кое-кто, ко­го я поз­вал пос­мотреть но­вого «Чер­но­го ле­бедя» со мной, и он ска­зал да!.х**  
  
 _так дер­жать! мои ано­ны са­мые го­рячие, хо­дят на сви­дания и ищут пар­ней то тут, то там. я прям как гор­дая ма­моч­ка  
  
Хеш­те­ги: #и я бы не хо­тел го­ворить свое пол­ное имя здесь, #не­беса зап­ре­ща­ют, и я пы­та­юсь най­ти ра­боту, #и по­тен­ци­аль­ный ра­бото­датель уви­дит мой блог, #ко­торый мож­но опи­сать как кол­лекция раз­мышле­ний и ме­мов о сек­су­аль­ных ори­ен­та­ци­ях, #но, #ду­маю, ты мо­жешь на­зывать ме­ня ль­ю­ис, #ме­ня так все здесь на­зыва­ют, #:), #анон_  
  
 _x  
  
Хэш­тег: #ано­ним со сви­дани­ем и чер­ным ле­бедем, как все прош­ло???_  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: При­ве­ет. Прош­ло не очень хо­рошо, он не знал, что это сви­дание, и ушел на по­лови­не филь­ма. Я уже до­ма в сво­ей пи­жаме, за­едаю свои чувс­тва мо­роже­ным: (.х**  
  
 _вот при­дурок! он все рав­но те­бя не зас­лу­жива­ет  
  
да­вай по­гово­рим о хо­роших ве­щах. ка­кое мо­роже­ное ты ку­ша­ешь? в кон­це кон­цов, фильм хо­тя бы хо­роший был? что ты ду­ма­ешь о на­тали пор­тман (и ес­ли ты ска­жешь, что те­бе не нра­вит­ся эта те­ма, то мы не бу­дем, прос­ти)? чем ты за­нима­ешь­ся в сво­бод­ное вре­мя?  
  
Хэш­те­ги: #мне нуж­но как-то те­бя на­зывать, ми­лый, #как ты хо­чешь, что­бы я те­бя на­зывал? , #анон_  
  


***

  
  
Кро­ме то­го, ко­неч­но, Луи — не единс­твен­ный глав­ный ге­рой в этой ис­то­рии.  
  
Для вто­рой по­лови­ны этой об­ре­чён­ной па­ры, па­дение в то мес­то, где он дол­жен быть, не та­кое мяг­кое.  
  
Для Гар­ри все на­чина­ет­ся на ве­черин­ке, ког­да ему ис­полня­ет­ся шес­тнад­цать.  
  
Джем­ма до­ма пос­ле уни­вера, и он увя­зыва­ет­ся за ней, ког­да она идет в гос­ти к дру­гу, что­бы вы­пить, но по­том нем­но­го лю­дей зо­вут еще нем­но­го лю­дей, и вне­зап­но это прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в нас­то­ящую ве­черин­ку, бу­тыл­ки от пи­ва и ли­кера сто­ят по все­му обе­ден­но­му сто­лу. Гар­ри на­ходит од­но­го дру­га со шко­лы и вы­пива­ет ра­унд шо­тов, по­том еще один, по­том, ко­неч­но, он по­жале­ет, что не дос­та­точ­но ра­зум­ный, что­бы не ски­дывать всю ви­ну на ал­ко­голь, но его го­лова да­лека от тол­ко­вых мыс­лей.  
  
Все, что зна­ет, — то, что сей­час пе­ред ним у сте­ны сто­ит де­вуш­ка — ее зо­вут Мэд­ди, и он де­ла­ет _то са­мое_. Ух­мылка на ли­це, взгляд сквозь рес­ни­цы, глу­бокий смех, что­бы зас­та­вить ее дро­жать, — и она поч­ти его. Он бы увел ее ку­да-ни­будь, что­бы по­цело­вать, и, ес­ли в по­недель­ник пар­ни бу­дут шу­тить над ним из-за это­го в шко­ле, он ух­мыль­нет­ся и бу­дет от­не­кивать­ся.  
  
Ло­тарио* Стай­лс, так бы те­перь его на­зыва­ли, и Гар­ри бы де­лал вид, что ему это нра­вит­ся. Гар­ри Раз­би­ватель Сер­дец.  
  
(Баб­ник. Шлю­ха. Прос­ти­тут­ка. Ник­то не го­ворит ему это в ли­цо, но он слы­шит).  
  
— Куд­ряшки за­полу­ча­ют де­вочек, да, Стай­лс? — го­ворят они, треп­ля его по во­лосам.  
  
Мо­жет, он по­целу­ет Мэд­ди опять, мо­жет, приж­мет к сте­не в ко­ридо­ре шко­лы, где их точ­но уви­дят, мо­жет, повс­тре­ча­ет­ся с ней нес­коль­ко не­дель, а пос­ле ре­шит, что им луч­ше быть друзь­ями.  
  
И по­том все опять идет по кру­гу.  
  
Так и на ве­черин­ке, где есть вод­ка, есть гром­кая му­зыка, и есть Мэд­ди. А по­том вне­зап­но что-то еще.  
  
Гар­ри от­ры­ва­ет взгляд от Мэд­ди все­го на се­кун­ду, и он за­меча­ет ко­го-то. До­воль­но ми­лого па­рень­ка, с ши­роки­ми гла­зами и уз­ки­ми пле­чами, тем­ны­ми во­лоса­ми и в плот­ной фут­болке. Уз­кие джин­сы и плас­ти­ковый ста­кан­чик в ру­ке. Улыб­ка на ли­це, буд­то он зна­ет. _Буд­то он зна­ет, что бу­дет даль­ше_.  
  
И Гар­ри не за­меча­ет, ког­да Мэд­ди пы­та­ет­ся по­ложить свою ру­ку ему на та­лию, что­бы прив­лечь его вни­мание, _он не за­меча­ет_ , ког­да она бро­са­ет свои по­пыт­ки и ухо­дит, но он за­меча­ет нез­на­ком­ца, ко­торый улы­ба­ет­ся из-за все­го это­го. И Гар­ри _од­нознач­но за­меча­ет_ , ког­да па­рень идет сквозь тол­пу, у не­го в ру­ках слов­но из ни­от­ку­да по­яв­ля­ет­ся еще один ста­кан, и он пред­ла­га­ет его Гар­ри, ког­да они дос­та­точ­но близ­ко, что­бы слы­шать друг дру­га.  
  
— Выпь­ешь? — спра­шива­ет он. Сер­дце Гар­ри бь­ет­ся слиш­ком быс­тро, что­бы что-то ска­зать, и Стай­лс ки­ва­ет. Ал­ко­голь раз­жи­га­ет теп­ло внут­ри, и Гар­ри не мо­жет ска­зать, на что это по­хоже, мо­жет, ад­ре­налин, страх и взвол­но­ван­ность. — Я Дэ­вид.  
  
— Гар­ри, — от­ве­ча­ет он, и Дэ­вид ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. Он выг­ля­дит стар­ше Гар­ри, ли­ния его че­люс­ти ос­трая, буд­то он стал муж­чи­ной еще тог­да, ког­да Гар­ри лишь ста­новил­ся под­рос­тком.  
  
— Итак, Гар­ри, — го­ворит Дэ­вид с улыб­кой, и это уже но­вое чувс­тво. — Что та­кой кра­сивый маль­чик, как ты, де­ла­ет здесь?  
  
Так это и на­чина­ет­ся. Дэ­вид го­ворит о ве­черин­ке, о че­лове­ке, ко­торый приг­ла­сил его, о том, как ему нра­вят­ся во­лосы Гар­ри, и ямоч­ки на ще­ках, и слиш­ком при­лега­ющая фут­болка. И Гар­ри рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся. Он не за­меча­ет, как за­нима­ет мес­то Мэд­ди у сте­ны, а Дэ­вид за­нима­ет мес­то Гар­ри. Пос­ле нес­коль­ких на­пит­ков его ще­ки гус­то крас­не­ют. Дэ­вид бли­зок, нас­толь­ко бли­зок, что Гар­ри не сра­зу осоз­на­ет, что он вслух счи­та­ет его рес­ни­цы. Дэ­вид сно­ва ух­мы­ля­ет­ся и за­киды­ва­ет го­лову на­зад.  
  
Ве­черин­ка под­хо­дит к сво­ему пи­ку, ког­да Дэ­вид (на­конец-та­ки, вне­зап­но, впе­чат­ля­юще) нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и при­жима­ет­ся сво­ими гу­бами к гу­бам Гар­ри. Но, будь прок­ля­ты под­рос­тко­вые за­бавы, мир Гар­ри ста­новит­ся ти­ше, ког­да их гу­бы разъ­еди­ня­ют­ся. Пол­ной ти­шины нет — есть сер­дце­би­ение Гар­ри и кровь в его ушах. Он оп­ре­делен­но уве­рен, что уро­нил свой на­питок с гром­ким всплес­ком на пол, но все же ти­хо. Как вос­по­мина­ние, ко­торое Гар­ри хо­чет всег­да пом­нить, нес­мотря на то, что оно еще не за­кон­чи­лось.  
  
И в этой ти­шине в го­лове Гар­ри сла­бый ве­ролом­ный го­лос шеп­чет: _«Это то, че­го я ис­кал все вре­мя»._  
  
Дэ­вид отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, и они оба улы­ба­ют­ся. Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет без­за­бот­ность и по­калы­вание в сво­их ве­нах, ще­ках и кон­чи­ках паль­цев, че­го он ни­ког­да бы не ис­пы­тал с Мэд­ди. Это единс­твен­ный по­целуй с Дэ­видом в ту ночь. Пос­ле по­яв­ля­ет­ся Джем­ма, хва­та­ет Гар­ри за ло­коть и го­ворит: « _Я ска­зала ма­ме, что мы вер­немся на час рань­ше, по­еха­ли_ », — и Гар­ри соп­ро­вож­да­ет это ог­ромным не­жела­ни­ем.  
  
До ут­ра по­недель­ни­ка он не зна­ет, что у ко­го-то уже есть фо­тог­ра­фия все­го это­го.  
  
Гар­ри ско­ро уз­на­ет: к его шкаф­чи­ку при­цеп­ле­ны де­сят­ки ко­пий этой фо­тог­ра­фии, жду­щие его. Злоб­ное хи­хиканье уче­ников в шко­ле, его дру­зей и од­ноклас­сни­ков, ожи­да­ющих его ре­ак­ции, — худ­ший са­унд­трек к сиг­на­лу бе­зопас­ности в его го­лове. Фо­то раз­мы­тое и не­ак­ку­рат­ное, но ли­ца уз­на­ва­емы. Ру­ки Дэ­вида об­хва­тыва­ют ли­цо Гар­ри, и так он да­же бо­лее уз­на­ва­ем. Мо­мент, ко­торый ка­зал­ся та­ким ти­хим, та­ким прос­тым, что­бы слу­чить­ся, пой­ман нав­сегда и выг­ля­дит, как при­ос­та­нов­ленный ха­ос. На фо­тог­ра­фии вид­но, что их гу­бы со­еди­нены. Пой­ма­ны нав­сегда. Фи­зичес­кое до­каза­тель­ство то­го са­мого ра­за, ког­да Гар­ри не был в ро­ли Ло­тарио Стай­лса.  
  
Гар­ри по оче­реди сни­ма­ет фо­тог­ра­фии (ру­ки тря­сут­ся, всег­да тря­сут­ся), ки­дая их в бли­жай­шую му­сор­ную кор­зи­ну, и сра­зу идет до­мой. Пе­решеп­ты­вания его од­ноклас­сни­ков прес­ле­ду­ют его, как жуж­жа­щие на­секо­мые.  
  
И это ис­кра, ко­торая ра­зож­гла по­жар, как по­луча­ет­ся. Слож­но сра­жать­ся с са­мим со­бой в го­лове, но сра­жать­ся со всем ми­ром од­новре­мен­но — это слиш­ком, слиш­ком слож­но. Он не мо­жет де­лать это один. Но в то же вре­мя он ни­кому не мо­жет рас­ска­зать, по­тому что при­нятие то­го, че­го он ни­ког­да не хо­тел го­ворить вслух, бы­ло бы еще слож­нее. Он не мо­жет ска­зать ма­ме, не мо­жет ска­зать друзь­ям, ни сес­тре, ни­кому.  
  
И да­же са­мому се­бе.  
  
« _По­жалуй­ста_ », — пи­шет он сво­ему пос­ледне­му спа­сению, нез­на­ком­цу, — « _по­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста, по­моги мне_ ».  
  
И ему ве­зет. Ему по­мога­ет кто-то та­инс­твен­ный, зна­ни­ями и со­вета­ми, быс­трым сдер­жанным ком­мента­ри­ем, ко­торый зас­тавля­ет Гар­ри улыб­нуть­ся. « _Не будь ано­ним­ным, ес­ли ты хо­чешь, или, ес­ли те­бе удоб­нее так, то это то­же кру­то_ », — го­ворит нез­на­комец, и дав­ле­ние на пле­чах Гар­ри спа­да­ет, хоть и нем­но­го.  
  
Это спа­сатель­ный круг. Очень сла­бый, но ка­кой ни­какой спа­сатель­ный круг. Ки­нута ве­рев­ка, что­бы спас­ти уто­па­юще­го, и он единс­твен­ный, кто мо­жет пой­мать ее.  
  
Или, мо­жет, все на­чина­ет­ся и не так. Мо­жет, это не на­чина­ет­ся, ког­да Гар­ри пер­вый раз про­сит по­мощи, — тог­да лишь за­вязы­ва­ет­ся узел меж­ду ни­ми. Мо­жет, это фун­да­мент, ко­торый по­может вы­рас­ти.  
  
Быть мо­жет, это на­чина­ет­ся тог­да, ког­да Гар­ри все­го че­тыр­надцать, и Са­ра — его де­вуш­ка, но все, что они де­ла­ют, — дер­жатся за ру­ки. Он ни­чего не го­ворит на этот счет, но пот­ные ла­дони — это не очень при­ят­но. Он ле­гонь­ко клю­ет ее в гу­бы пос­ле сви­дания в ки­но од­нажды, и он не чувс­тву­ет ни­чего, кро­ме то­го, что ее по­мада лип­кая и пах­нет, как ко­рич­не­вый са­хар. Еще ему нра­вит­ся смех де­вуш­ки.  
  
Мо­жет, это и Са­ра, ду­ма­ет он. Он пред­ла­га­ет ей быть прос­то друзь­ями, и она сог­ла­ша­ет­ся. По­том он встре­ча­ет­ся с Ло­рен, ко­торая пах­нет, как ро­зовый куст, вмес­то ко­рич­не­вого са­хара, но по­целуи с ней ни­чем не от­ли­ча­ют­ся. Джес­си­ка, чьи ла­дони та­кие же влаж­ные, как и Са­ры. Эми, у ко­торой кра­сивые во­лосы и ми­лая улыб­ка, но ему ка­жет­ся, что она ему боль­ше как сес­тра, не­жели де­вуш­ка.  
  
И так про­дол­жа­ет­ся. Друзья его ба­буш­ки дер­га­ют его ще­ки и на­зыва­ют Гар­ри Ка­зано­вой. Бар­ба­ра за­каты­ва­ет гла­за каж­дый раз, ког­да ви­дит, как Гар­ри це­лу­ет но­вую де­вуш­ку у при­лав­ка в пе­кар­не. От­чим Гар­ри, Ро­бин, про­водит с ним важ­ную бе­седу по по­воду бе­зопас­ности и ува­жения же­ланий де­вушек, ров­но как и сво­их собс­твен­ных: нет оз­на­ча­ет нет и то­му по­доб­ное. Гар­ри ки­ва­ет, по­ка не чувс­тву­ет, что его го­лова мо­жет бук­валь­но упасть с шеи. Он не зна­ет, как ска­зать, что он не пе­режи­ва­ет, _по­тому что его от­но­шения ни­ког­да не зай­дут да­леко_. Он не мо­жет спро­сить, _все ли это_? _То ли это ма­гичес­кое чувс­тво, ко­торое он дол­жен чувс­тво­вать_? Гар­ри мо­жет толь­ко ки­вать, он ки­ва­ет, прит­во­ря­ясь, что слу­ша­ет Ро­бина, ко­торый рас­ска­зыва­ет ему о том, как важ­но поль­зо­вать­ся пре­зер­ва­тива­ми.  
  
И Гар­ри зна­ет, в чем де­ло. Это рас­ту­щее чувс­тво, но до бо­ли зна­комое, ког­да ты ка­са­ешь­ся оче­ред­ной па­ры губ, при­над­ле­жащей уже дру­гой де­вуш­ке. Холмс Чапл не та­кой боль­шой, и Гар­ри на­чина­ет це­ловать уже стар­ших де­вушек и нес­коль­ко пом­ладше его, ког­да за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся ле­ди его воз­раста. Он уве­рен, что мо­жет пе­реце­ловать всех де­вушек в Че­шире, и ни­чего не из­ме­нит­ся, он не бу­дет чувс­тво­вать че­го-то ино­го.  
  
Но все рав­но. Он про­дол­жа­ет пы­тать­ся. Мо­жет, он прос­то не на­шел ту единс­твен­ную.  
  
(Он зна­ет, что ни­ког­да не най­дет под­хо­дящую де­вуш­ку. По­тому что ее прос­то нет).  
  
Че­тыр­надцать пе­рехо­дят в пят­надцать, пос­ле шес­тнад­цать, и это про­дол­жа­ет­ся. Он не хо­чет на­раба­тывать ре­пута­цию, он дей­ству­ет толь­ко в ма­лень­ких го­род­ках. Ког­да те­бя ло­вят це­лу­ющим нес­коль­ко де­вушек за па­ру ме­сяцев, это до­ходит до ма­мы. По­целуй нем­но­го боль­ше — и те­бе нач­нут да­вать проз­ви­ща.  
  
(Он ни­ког­да не поз­во­ля­ет се­бе ду­мать об этом, но так и есть. То, что те­бя на­зыва­ют шлю­хой, очень по­хоже на прав­ду. Де­ти жес­то­ки, но под­рос­тки еще ху­же. Он мо­жет по­цело­вать де­вуш­ку и не об­ра­щать вни­мания на об­сужде­ние, по­тому что оно все рав­но лжи­во).  
  
Ког­да Гар­ри ис­полня­ет­ся шес­тнад­цать, в его го­лове воз­ни­ка­ет об­ратный от­счет. Все­го два го­да и нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев — и он смо­жет по­кинуть го­род. Два го­да — и, мо­жет, он смо­жет обой­тись нес­коль­ко не­дель без под­ка­тыва­ний к де­вуш­кам, прос­то что­бы друзья уви­дели, что это воз­можно. Два го­да — и этот яр­лык не бу­дет ка­зать­ся та­ким страш­ным для не­го.  
  
(Мо­жет, все бы­ло бы по-дру­гому, ес­ли бы он у­ехал рань­ше. В пят­надцать лет он тща­тель­но _про­раба­тыва­ет идею ухо­да_ , но по­том Роб­би и Джи­ма зас­та­ют в пос­те­ли ро­дите­ли Джи­ма, и го­род схо­дит с ума. Семья Роб­би пе­ре­ез­жа­ет че­рез не­делю, а Джим при­ходит в шко­лу с ог­ромным си­няком под гла­зом. Гар­ри не зна­ет, кто это сде­лал: отец Джи­ма или его друзья, но, в кон­це кон­цов, это не так уж и важ­но. Ма­лень­кий го­родок на­зыва­ют не­толе­ран­тным, но это ни­кого не вол­ну­ет. Де­ти жес­то­ки, под­рос­тки еще боль­ше, но са­мые жес­то­кие — это взрос­лые. Они за­меча­ют раз­ни­цу и не прос­то из­де­ва­ют­ся — они раз­би­ва­ют, раз­ру­ша­ют де­тей под сво­ими по­дош­ва­ми, по­ка те не па­да­ют).  
  
Два го­да — и Гар­ри у­едет, но это бу­дут дол­гие два го­да. Но он сде­ла­ет это и смо­жет встре­чать­ся с де­вуш­ка­ми, дер­жать их за ру­ки и от­ве­чать на из­де­ватель­ства сме­хом или шут­ка­ми. Та­ков план. Он не слиш­ком на­деж­ный, но все же луч­ше, чем так.  
  
Чуть боль­ше по­луто­ра лет до воз­можнос­ти у­ехать из Холмс Чап­ла в бо­лее кра­сивое мес­то, и по­яв­ля­ет­ся фо­тог­ра­фия, где Гар­ри це­лу­ет пар­ня, и все вне­зап­но ста­новит­ся ме­нее прос­тым.  
  
Чуть боль­ше по­луто­ра лет до то­го, что­бы ос­та­вить это все по­зади, и на его пу­ти по­яв­ля­ет­ся прег­ра­да.  
  
Чуть боль­ше по­луто­ра лет до сво­боды, и Гар­ри пи­шет Луи в пер­вый раз.  
  
И, на­вер­ное, так все и на­чина­ет­ся.  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: При­ве­ет, Ль­ю­ис. Ты мо­жешь звать ме­ня Г.х  
**  
  
 _лад­но, при­вет, Г. очень при­ят­но, так ска­зать, поз­на­комить­ся с то­бой.  
  
Хеш­тег: #анон_  
  
___  
  
Сол­нечный свет сог­ре­ва­ет от­кры­тое прос­транс­тво у Грим­шоу, ос­ве­щая ков­ро­вую до­рож­ку, ко­торая ве­дет от глав­ной две­ри до при­лав­ка, по­казы­вая поч­ти выц­ветшие си­ний и крас­ный цве­та ста­рой тка­ни. Это сон­ный лет­ний день, жар ав­густов­ско­го сол­нца ло­жит­ся Луи на пле­чи, как тон­кое оде­яло. Ок­на ши­роко от­кры­ты, что­бы в по­меще­нии был хоть ка­кой-ли­бо све­жий воз­дух, и фут­болка Луи при­липа­ет к его спи­не.  
  
Луи зе­ва­ет, по­тирая гла­за, и пы­та­ет­ся сфо­куси­ровать взгляд на эк­ра­не компь­юте­ра. Его за­нятия еще не на­чались, но он уже ус­тал от то­го, что прос­то прос­матри­ва­ет спи­сок ли­тера­туры.  
  
— Найл, — го­ворит Луи, и внут­ри так жар­ко, что, ка­жет­ся, воз­дух вса­сыва­ет его го­лос.  
  
— Да, ле­пес­ток? — кри­чит Найл от­ку­да спра­ва, ви­димо, он у по­лок с би­ог­ра­фи­ями.  
  
— Сколь­ко я те­бе дол­жен бу­ду зап­ла­тить, что­бы ты сде­лал все мое чте­ние на этот год?  
  
Найл под­ни­ма­ет го­лову от­ку­да-то из ку­чи пос­ледних ко­пий _«Ис­чезнув­шей»_. В его ру­ке би­ог­ра­фия Фред­ди Меркь­юри, и Луи по­чесы­ва­ет спи­ну, пы­та­ясь что-то при­думать.  
  
— Сколь­ко там?  
  
— Эмм, — Луи сно­ва смот­рит в свой спи­сок. — Че­тыре учеб­ни­ка, шесть ро­манов и нес­коль­ко он­лайн-ста­тей.  
  
Найл сно­ва ис­че­за­ет, и с его сто­роны слы­шен звук, как кни­га ста­вит­ся об­ратно на пол­ку.  
  
— Пос­мотрим. Ду­маю, пять ты­сяч фун­тов ре­шат эту проб­ле­му.  
  
— Пять ты­сяч? — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Луи. — Ты нор­маль­ный?  
  
— Твои книж­ки скуч­ные, чу­вак, — от­ве­ча­ет Найл со сме­хом в го­лосе. — Не я в этом ви­новат.  
  
— У ме­ня нет пя­ти ты­сяч фун­тов, — го­ворит Луи. Он не оби­жа­ет­ся, что бы там Найл ни ду­мал.  
  
— Я знаю. Но у ме­ня та­кая же ра­бота, как и у те­бя.  
  
— Во­об­ще-то, нет, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Луи.  
  
Найл сто­нет, и раз­да­ет­ся еще один звук: кни­га с тол­стой об­ложкой уда­ря­ет­ся о зад­нюю стен­ку пол­ки, ста­новясь на мес­то.  
  
— Это по­тому что у те­бя Ник, счи­тай, под каб­лу­ком. Ты толь­ко хлоп­нешь рес­ни­цами — он де­ла­ет те­бя ме­нед­же­ром, хо­тя я ра­ботаю столь­ко же, сколь­ко и ты, и де­лаю свою ра­боту.  
  
— Я то­же ра­ботаю! — го­ворит Луи, но Найл лишь хмы­ка­ет, яко­бы не ве­ря ему.  
  
Луи хму­рит­ся и кла­дет паль­цы на трек­пад но­ут­бу­ка, зак­ры­вая свой ужа­са­ющий спи­сок ли­тера­туры и от­кры­вая но­вую вклад­ку в бра­узе­ре. Он ре­ша­ет, что бу­дет иг­но­риро­вать Най­ла в те­чение двад­ца­ти ми­нут в ка­чес­тве его на­каза­ния. Но:  
  
— Я иг­но­рирую те­бя двад­цать ми­нут, — объ­яв­ля­ет он, и Найл фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Чес­тно, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Под­хо­дящее на­каза­ние для то­го, кто от­ка­зыва­ет­ся за­раба­тывать твой дип­лом или де­лать твою ра­боту за те­бя.  
  
У Луи есть мно­го че­го ска­зать, но пред­назна­чен­ные для Най­ла двад­цать ми­нут уже пош­ли, а зна­чит, он не мо­жет, по­это­му Луи лишь гром­ко и гор­де­ливо фыр­ка­ет в сто­рону Най­ла и от­кры­ва­ет Tumblr. Найл сно­ва сме­ет­ся, и этот звук прак­ти­чес­ки рас­тво­ря­ет­ся в стра­ницах на пол­ках.  
  
У Луи око­ло двад­ца­ти вхо­дящих со­об­ще­ний, и он быс­тро от­ве­ча­ет на них: да, Ри­ан­на выг­ля­дит чу­довищ­но на но­вых фо­тог­ра­фи­ях па­парац­ци; да, он уже _ви­дел_ но­вую се­рию « _Иг­ры Прес­то­лов_ » и нет, он не в по­ряд­ке; да, он смот­рел вче­ра матч Ман­честер Юнай­тед, и это пол­ный по­зор. В не­кото­рых со­об­ще­ни­ях про­сят ссыл­ки или те­лефон­ные но­мера, ко­торые он упо­минал ра­нее, и он нап­равля­ет их к са­мому по­пуляр­но­му пос­ту на сво­ем бло­ге: спи­сок де­сят­ков, мо­жет, уже со­тен ис­точни­ков для ЛГБТ-лю­дей, ко­торым нуж­на по­мощь или ка­кая-ли­бо ин­форма­ция. У не­го за­няло боль­шое ко­личес­тво вре­мени най­ти все это и сов­местить, и имен­но так он за­рабо­тал боль­шую часть ты­сяч сво­их под­писчи­ков, хо­тя ему нра­вит­ся ду­мать, что не­кото­рые на не­го под­пи­саны из-за ос­тро­ум­ных шу­ток.  
  
Но сре­ди дру­гих есть еще од­но со­об­ще­ние, уви­дев ко­торое, Луи сра­зу же улы­ба­ет­ся. У не­го есть нес­коль­ко под­писчи­ков, ко­торые ре­гуляр­но рас­ска­зыва­ют ему, что про­ис­хо­дит в их жиз­нях, и он лю­бит их, как сво­их млад­ших сес­тер и бра­та. Но это нем­но­го иное. Со­об­ще­ния от та­инс­твен­но­го Г на­чались око­ло го­да на­зад, мо­жет, да­же пол­то­ра, и они ре­гуляр­ны, как мор­ской при­бой.  
  
Они всег­да прис­ла­ны ано­ним­но, хо­тя Луи нес­коль­ко раз обе­ща­ет, что, ес­ли Г бу­дет чувс­тво­вать се­бя ком­фор­тно без ано­нима, он не бу­дет пуб­ли­ковать его имя в бло­гах, но Г всег­да от­ка­зыва­ет­ся. « _Мне нра­вит­ся дер­жать эту часть се­бя от­дель­но_ », — от­ве­ча­ет он од­нажды, и это зас­тавля­ет Луи взгрус­тнуть, од­на­ко это вы­бор Г.  
  
« **При­ве­еет** », — на­чина­ет­ся се­год­няшнее со­об­ще­ние, как и всег­да. Его стиль на­писа­ния нем­но­го из­ме­ня­ет­ся и да­же раз­ви­ва­ет­ся за ме­сяцы их бе­сед, и, хо­тя Г уже не пи­шет це­лую ку­чу смай­ли­ков и вос­кли­цатель­ных зна­ков, при­ветс­твие всег­да оди­нако­во. Луи ду­ма­ет про се­бя, как это зву­чит в го­лове Г каж­дый раз, ког­да он пе­чата­ет это. Ду­ма­ет, как нуж­но чи­тать это: бод­ро и ве­село или мед­ленно и спо­кой­но. Ду­ма­ет, ка­кие сов­па­дения и уда­ча дол­жны по­мочь ему, что­бы он ус­лы­шал это в жи­вую.  
  
 **Как ты се­год­ня, Ль­ю­ис? Я це­лый день со­бира­юсь в уни­вер, уже сов­сем ско­ро! Это не­ре­аль­но: я ждал это­го вре­мени го­ды, и оно на­конец здесь. Ду­маю, ма­ма то­же счас­тли­ва, не по­тому что она хо­чет, что­бы я у­ехал, а по­тому что она пе­режи­ва­ет. Нес­коль­ко пар­ней сно­ва бы­ли гру­быми со мной, ког­да я шел до­мой с ра­боты, и я ска­зал ма­ме, что она ни­чего не мо­жет сде­лать, но, я ду­маю, она го­това к то­му, что где-то там я бу­ду мень­ше… ну, зна­ешь, ме­ня бу­дут мень­ше не­нави­деть.**  
  
Луи с об­легче­ни­ем улы­ба­ет­ся — не по­тому что счас­тлив, а по­тому что это прос­то Г, — и он про­лис­ты­ва­ет ос­таль­ные со­об­ще­ния, на­жимая кноп­ку «От­ве­тить».  
  
 _при­вет, г! мой день про­ходит хо­рошо, спа­сибо, что спро­сил. я на ра­боте сей­час с од­ним ир­лан­дцем, но, как толь­ко стук­нет 4 ча­са, я иду в паб._  
  
Он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, под­ни­мая паль­цы над кла­ви­ату­рой. Луи поч­ти ни­чего не зна­ет о Г: зна­ет лишь, что это па­рень, он из Ве­ликоб­ри­тании, он из рез­ко­го и не то­леран­тно­го ма­лень­ко­го го­род­ка, и по­это­му он мол­чит о сво­ей ори­ен­та­ции. Он зна­ет, что вок­руг Г мно­го лет хо­дит ку­ча слу­хов, с тех пор как его сек­су­аль­ная ори­ен­та­ция бы­ла поч­ти вы­дана, что зас­та­вило его най­ти по­мощь в ин­терне­те, и блог Луи стал пер­вым, на что он нат­кнул­ся. Луи зна­ет, что единс­твен­ная при­чина, по ко­торой весь го­род Г не зна­ет точ­но, что он гей, зак­лю­ча­ет­ся в том, что он всем ска­зал, что на­пил­ся той ночью и, ког­да це­ловал­ся, не смог по­нять, что это не де­вуш­ка. Он зна­ет, что Г ждет сво­его вре­мени и пря­чет свои сек­ре­ты с то­го са­мого дня, ожи­дая мо­мен­та, ког­да он смо­жет от­крыть­ся и быть чес­тным с боль­шим ко­личес­твом лю­дей, чем его семья.  
  
Луи зна­ет все это, но толь­ко по­тому, что Г раз­ре­шил ему знать это, и осоз­на­ние это­го зас­тавля­ет воз­дух в лег­ких за­мер­знуть. Он хо­чет знать боль­ше. У не­го в го­лове кар­тинка ти­хого, доб­ро­го маль­чи­ка, очень ум­но­го и со­об­ра­зитель­но­го, храб­ро­го и за­бав­но­го, та­кого теп­ло­го, что он, ка­жет­ся, за­бира­ет боль из собс­твен­но­го сер­дца, буд­то вы­сасы­ва­ет яд из ра­ны. Яд, ко­торый по­пада­ет пря­мо в ру­ки Луи, что­бы тща­тель­но и серь­ез­но над ним по­рабо­тать.  
  
Луи зна­ет все это, зна­ет, что он прав нас­чет это­го та­инс­твен­но­го пар­ня с дру­гого кон­ца мно­голет­ней пе­репис­ки без до­каза­тель­ств. Он хо­чет знать его в ре­аль­ной жиз­ни, что­бы убе­дить­ся в его су­щес­тво­вании.  
  
Луи стро­чит от­вет, пы­та­ясь удос­то­верить­ся, что Г в по­ряд­ке фи­зичес­ки так же, как и эмо­ци­ональ­но, что­бы он знал, что Луи всег­да здесь, ес­ли ему нуж­но по­гово­рить. Г не при­мет дру­гую по­мощь, но он всег­да воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к Луи, слов­но их об­ще­ния дос­та­точ­но, что­бы зас­та­вить его ос­тать­ся.  
  
— Го­тово, — го­ворит Найл че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут, ког­да ко­роб­ка но­вых книг сто­ит на сво­ем мес­те и вне­сена в спи­сок.  
  
Он по­тира­ет ру­ки и идет сно­ва к Луи, пе­реп­ры­гивая ста­рый де­ревян­ный при­лавок, пы­та­ясь че­рез пле­чо пар­ня взгля­нуть на эк­ран но­ут­бу­ка. Луи про­веря­ет вре­мя, ви­дит, что у Най­ла ос­та­лось три ми­нуты, и прик­ры­ва­ет крыш­ку, что­бы Найл ни­чего не уви­дел.  
  
— Ох, — го­ворит Найл. — Все еще иг­но­риру­ешь ме­ня?  
  
Луи не от­ве­ча­ет. Он ни­чего не пи­шет, прос­то щел­ка­ет мыш­кой и про­веря­ет от­вет для Г на опе­чат­ки, но Най­лу не нуж­но это­го знать.  
  
— Луи.  
  
Ти­шина.  
  
— Лу.  
  
Ти­шина.  
  
Найл взды­ха­ет. Спо­кой­ствие на­руша­ет зво­ночек над вход­ной дверью, опо­вещая пар­ней о но­вом по­сети­теле.  
  
— Доб­рый день! — ра­дос­тно при­ветс­тву­ет ее Луи, от­че­го Найл ед­ва не под­ска­кива­ет. —  _Доб­ро по­жало­вать к Грим­шоу! Мо­жете об­ра­тить­ся ко мне, ес­ли вам что-то нуж­но_! — он по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Най­лу и при­под­ни­ма­ет бровь, как бы го­воря: «Го­воришь, я не вы­пол­няю свою ра­боту?»  
  
— Во­об­ще, — го­ворит ма­лень­кая ста­руш­ка, мед­ленно ко­выляя к при­лав­ку, — мне нуж­на по­мощь, спа­сибо.  
  
Луи вне­зап­но на­чина­ет жа­леть об этом вы­иг­ранном у Най­ла оч­ке.  
  
У Луи за­нима­ет нес­коль­ко ми­нут про­вес­ти по­сети­тель­ни­цу к сек­ции не­худо­жес­твен­ной ли­тера­туры в ко­нец ма­гази­на, что­бы уве­рить ее, что, ес­ли у них и есть из­да­ния об Ар­денн­ской опе­рации**, то они бу­дут здесь, и он точ­но уве­рен, что ее вну­ку это пон­ра­вит­ся, и, нет, увы, он не мо­жет встре­чать­ся с ее внуч­кой, не­важ­но, нас­коль­ко она (или ее ба­буш­ка) ми­лая. Эта бе­седа фи­зичес­ки опус­то­ша­ет его, ког­да он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся меж­ду стел­ла­жами на свое мес­то. Быть мо­жет, Найл прав в том, что он не до кон­ца от­да­ет­ся ра­боте се­год­ня. Лю­ди вы­маты­ва­ют. Он дол­жен сох­ра­нять свою си­лу для бо­лее важ­ных ве­щей.  
  
Ког­да Луи по­ходит к при­лав­ку, он за­меча­ет, что Найл си­дит в его но­ут­бу­ке.  
  
— О­оу, — го­ворит он, ши­роко улы­ба­ясь. — Это пись­мо тво­его воз­люблен­но­го?  
  
— Он не мой воз­люблен­ный, — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Луи, уби­рая ру­ку Най­ла с эк­ра­на, и бо­рет­ся с ру­мян­цем на ще­ках. — И зат­кнись.  
  
— Пи­сать сек­ретные со­об­ще­ния о люб­ви ано­ним­но по ин­терне­ту, — взды­ха­ет Найл меч­та­тель­но, прит­во­ря­ясь, что па­да­ет в об­мо­рок. — Ро­мео и Джуль­ет­та двад­цать пер­во­го ве­ка.  
  
— Ро­мео и Джуль­ет­та зву­чит как ду­эт из пор­но. И зат­кнись.  
  
— Вы рас­ска­зыва­ете друг дру­гу о сво­их днях и го­вори­те о ра­боте, буд­то это обыч­ный чат-  
  
— Это и есть обыч­ный чат, не­уже­ли ты не по­нима­ешь?  
  
— И вы го­вори­те о сво­их друзь­ях, — про­дол­жа­ет Найл, нак­ло­ня­ясь и смот­ря сно­ва в эк­ран. — И по­чему я ир­ландец? Ты дол­жен был на­писать, что я го­рячая штуч­ка. Ска­жи, что твой го­рячий друг пе­реда­ет ему при­вет.  
  
— Но я не раз­го­вари­вал с Зей­ном уже нес­коль­ко ча­сов, — не­вин­но го­ворит Луи и сме­ет­ся, ви­дя оби­жен­но­го Най­ла.  
  
Они нес­коль­ко се­кунд де­рут­ся, по­ка Найл не хва­та­ет Луи за шею, и так он мо­жет наг­нуть­ся и на­писать со­об­ще­ние пос­ле от­ве­та Том­линсо­на. Он на­жима­ет «От­ве­тить» рань­ше, чем Луи ус­пе­ва­ет сте­реть это. И Луи не мо­жет уда­лить это, ина­че Г ни­ког­да не по­лучит от­ве­та. Он ни­ког­да не ос­тавлял со­об­ще­ние Г не­от­ве­чен­ным, и, ви­димо, так не бу­дет и в этот раз.  
  
— Ты при­дурок, — го­ворит он, а Найл лишь ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.  
  
— Нек­ра­сиво скры­вать свои он­лайн-от­но­шения от дру­зей.  
  
— Он не мой-, — го­ворит Луи, без­на­деж­но взды­хая. Он объ­яс­нял это уже де­сят­ки раз, но пар­ни про­дол­жа­ют нас­та­ивать на том, что Луи и Г поч­ти-бой­френ­ды. — Лад­но. Да­вай, уже че­тыре ча­са, Зейн и Ли за­били нам мес­та в па­бе.  
  
Но­вая де­вуш­ка, пер­во­кур­сни­ца Ли-Энн, по­яв­ля­ет­ся в этот мо­мент, и зво­ночек объ­яв­ля­ет о ее при­ходе. Она улы­ба­ет­ся и об­ни­ма­ет Луи и Най­ла, и за­нима­ет свое мес­то за при­лав­ком, так как се­год­ня у нее ве­чер­няя сме­на. Пар­ни про­ща­ют­ся и идут в свой лю­бимый паб, на­ходя­щий­ся че­рез нес­коль­ко улиц. Лет­нее сол­нце сог­ре­ва­ет их пле­чи.  
  
— Итак, ког­да мы встре­тим­ся с тво­им он­лайн-пар­нем? — спра­шива­ет Найл, ког­да они за­ходят в паб.  
  
— Сна­чала его дол­жен встре­тить я, — го­ворит Луи и сме­ет­ся, ког­да ли­цо Най­ла ста­новит­ся яр­че. — Как бы то ни бы­ло, Ни, прос­ти, что раз­ру­шаю твои на­деж­ды.  
  
Те­ма Г и его ежед­невных со­об­ще­ний за­быта, ког­да пар­ни при­со­еди­ня­ют­ся к Ли­аму и Зей­ну за их обыч­ным сто­ликом и на­чина­ют пить од­ну за од­ной пин­ты пи­ва, праз­днуя сол­нечный лет­ний день.  
  
 _…ду­маю, я так же, как и ты, го­тов у­ехать из род­но­го го­рода. ты зас­лу­жива­ешь быть где-то, где те­бя лю­бят за то, ка­кой ты есть, Г. у те­бя в сер­дце столь­ко люб­ви, и ее не­куда деть. я хо­чу уви­деть, как ты зах­ва­тишь сво­ей прив­ле­катель­ностью весь мир. :)  
  
PS это найл го­рячий ир­ландец при­вет та­инс­твен­ный он­лайн па­рень ска­жи свму лбми­ому что­бы он пе­рес­тал пря­тать тбя т нас! он бь­ет мея счас так что прст з опе­чат­ки!!! @! ~  
  
Хэш­те­ги: #анон, #Г_  
  
 **saintlewis**  
  
 _ес­ли Г тут, по­жалуй­ста, прос­ти мо­его ту­пого дру­га, он иди­от и МЕРТВ ДЛЯ МЕ­НЯ НАВ­СЕГДА, ну, или, по край­ней ме­ре, по­ка не ку­пит мне на­пит­ки.  
  
Хэш­те­ги: #я не хо­тел уда­лять от­вет, по­тому что я не хо­тел, что­бы ты ду­мал, что я иг­но­рирую те­бя, #но КО­МУ-ТО за­хоте­лось до­бавить этот ком­мента­рий, #ко­торый НИК­ТО не про­сил, #и я не знаю, по­чему пи­шу это как бы ему, он ведь все рав­но не уви­дит, #Г_  
  
Ще­ки Гар­ри бо­лят от ух­мылки, ког­да он бло­киру­ет свой те­лефон и кла­дет в зад­ний кар­ман. Это уже луч­ший день в его жиз­ни, но от­вет Ль­ю­иса — это ви­шен­ка на тор­те.  
  
— Гар­ри! — зо­вет его ма­ма с ули­цы, ее го­лос сколь­зит че­рез от­кры­тое ок­но. — Пой­дем, слад­кий!  
  
Гар­ри глу­боко взды­ха­ет и смот­рит на свою дет­скую ком­на­ту еще раз: ста­рые пос­те­ры с груп­па­ми, рас­пе­чатан­ные фо­тог­ра­фии прик­репле­ны к сте­не, пол­ки за­пол­не­ны тро­фе­ями, и без­де­луш­ка­ми, и кни­гами, ко­торые ему не бу­дут нуж­ны в уни­вер­си­тете, его кро­вать зап­равле­на гос­те­вым пос­тель­ным бель­ем. Его сер­дце пры­га­ет в гру­ди, и на се­кун­ду Гар­ри хо­чет вы­пус­тить его. Идея уни­вер­си­тета за­меча­тель­ная, но в то же вре­мя пу­га­ющая: что-то но­вое, что-то дру­гое, что-то, о чем он за­хочет рас­ска­зывать всем и од­новре­мен­но пря­тать под все­ми оде­яла­ми ми­ра.  
  
Но бу­дущее зо­вет, и он дол­жен ид­ти.  
  
Но­вый фо­то­ап­па­рат Гар­ри уда­ря­ет­ся о его грудь, ког­да он ос­матри­ва­ет­ся и вспо­мина­ет, ни­чего ли не за­был. Ман­честер на­ходит­ся все­го в трид­ца­ти ми­лях от Холмс Чап­ла, но ка­жет­ся, что это раз­ные ми­ры. Во всплес­ке вне­зап­ной нос­таль­гии, он бе­рет в ру­ки ка­меру и фо­тог­ра­фиру­ет, как днев­ной сол­нечный свет па­да­ет на его ста­рую кро­вать.  
  
— Гар­ри! — ма­ма зо­вет его сно­ва.  
  
Гар­ри вык­лю­ча­ет свет в ком­на­те, вы­ходя и ос­тавляя свою ста­рую жизнь по­зади.  
  
___  
  
В квар­ти­ре тем­но, ког­да пар­ни пол­ностью пь­яные, спо­тыка­ясь, вва­лива­ют­ся в нее. В кон­це дня вы­пив­ка в па­бе прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в праз­днич­ные шо­ты («что мы праз­дну­ем?» — кри­чит Луи, но все, что он по­луча­ет в от­вет, — это еще один не­боль­шой стек­лянный шот в ру­ку), от­че­го те­перь они все пь­яные, гряз­ные и ра­дос­тные от ве­селой но­чи. Найл не­ус­той­чи­во сра­зу же нап­равля­ет­ся на кух­ню, в то вре­мя как Луи, Ли­ам, Зейн па­да­ют на бли­жай­шее дос­тупные по­вер­хнос­ти (ди­ван, двух­мес­тный ди­ван и гос­ти­ный ко­вер, что­бы быть точ­ным). Че­рез па­ру ми­нут Найл сно­ва по­яв­ля­ет­ся, дер­жа в ру­ках нес­коль­ко бу­тылок пи­ва, ле­ниво раз­да­вая их по кру­гу, сле­дом же па­дая на ди­ван ря­дом с Луи.  
  
Ши­пение и треск от­кры­вания бу­тылок — единс­твен­ные зву­ки раз­да­ющи­еся в те­чение нес­коль­ких ми­нут, че­тыре те­ла си­дят в по­лум­ра­ке сво­ей гос­ти­ной, а это оз­на­ча­ет, что кто-то из них точ­но дол­жен встать, что­бы вклю­чить свет.  
  
— Тут так тем­но, — бор­мо­чет Найл, на­конец, по­нимая си­ту­ацию.  
  
— Что? — спра­шива­ет Ли­ам, опус­кая го­лову, мед­ленно впа­дая в дрё­му.  
  
— Смот­ри по сто­ронам, — от­ве­ча­ет Зейн за­тума­нен­ным взгля­дом, ма­хая ру­кой над го­ловой. — Мне нра­вит­ся, ког­да тем­но. Все— _ик_ —ат­мосфер­но. Ро­ман­тично.  
  
Это прав­да, все вок­руг ста­новит­ся сво­его ро­да ро­ман­тичным: жел­то-оран­же­вые бли­ки фо­нарей сна­ружи прос­ве­чива­ют­ся че­рез што­ры на ок­не, от­ра­жа­ясь на по­лу в свою ро­да абс­трак­цию. Зейн выг­ля­дит как фо­тог­раф, ког­да пе­ред­ви­га­ет­ся в цен­тре ком­на­ты, он час­тично от­ре­дак­ти­рован тем­ны­ми те­нями, его грудь и бёд­ра рель­еф­ные да­же для мут­но­го взгля­да Луи.  
  
И, го­воря о ро­ман­ти­ке.  
  
Те­лефон Луи жуж­жит где-то в рай­оне сто­ла, и из то­го мес­та, где он ле­жит, мож­но рас­смот­реть тем­но-си­нее уве­дом­ле­ние из tumblr, оз­на­ча­ющее, что приш­ло но­вое со­об­ще­ние.  
  
— Ла­поч­ка! — ра­дос­тно кри­чит Найл, пу­гая тем са­мым Луи. — Да?  
  
— Что? — спра­шива­ет Луи, мед­ленно по­дод­ви­га­ясь, что­бы до­тянуть­ся к те­лефо­ну без вста­вания с ди­вана.  
  
— Это он, да, — го­ворит Найл, ука­зывая на те­лефон Луи. — Тот, ко­торый те­бе нра­аавит­ся.  
  
— Зак­рой свой рот, — вор­чит Луи. — Он мне не нра­вит­ся.  
  
— О ком вы го­вори­те? — спра­шива­ет Зейн.  
  
— О пар­не, с ко­торым он об­ща­ет­ся в tumblr, — от­ве­ча­ет Найл, буд­то Луи здесь и нет.  
  
— О, ты име­ешь в ви­ду Г, — го­ворит Ли­ам са­модо­воль­но. — Луи он­лайн сек­ретный друг.  
  
Найл улы­ба­ет­ся и по­казы­ва­ет­ся паль­цем на Ли­ама.  
  
— Он са­мый.  
  
— Это не, — на­чина­ет Луи, но тут же от­вле­ка­ет­ся, ког­да на­чина­ет чи­тать пер­вую часть пос­ледне­го со­об­ще­ния от Г ( **При­ве­еет. Я здесь! В уни­вер­си­тете** ) ух­мылка тут же рас­тя­гива­ет­ся по его ли­цу, хо­тя Том­линсон не поз­во­ля­ет ей.  
  
Ли­ам фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Слиш­ком.  
  
Луи под­ни­ма­ет гла­за от сво­его те­лефо­на, хму­рясь.  
  
— Что слиш­ком?  
  
Ли­ам хму­рит­ся так­же.  
  
— Это слиш­ком.  
  
Луи смот­рит ис­ко­са на не­го.  
  
—  _Что_?  
  
— Бо­же мой, зат­кни­тесь, — го­ворит Зейн с по­ла.  
  
— Пос­лу­шай, — го­ворит Найл, по­дод­ви­га­ясь бли­же к Луи, хло­пая его по пле­чу. — Это нор­маль­но, ес­ли он нра­вит­ся те­бе. Да­же ес­ли он не су­щес­тву­ет на са­мом де­ле.  
  
— Он су­щес­тву­ет, — за­щища­ясь, от­ве­ча­ет Луи. — Он прос­то, он… — взды­ха­ет Луи, за­пус­кая ру­ку в во­лосы. Он слиш­ком пь­ян для это­го. — Ты ког­да-ни­будь встре­чал ко­го-то, кто нра­вит­ся те­бе нас­толь­ко, что те­бе ка­жет­ся, что ты зна­ешь его всю свою жизнь?  
  
Ти­шина в ком­на­те воз­ни­ка­ет лишь на се­кун­ду, и за­тем:  
  
— Да, — го­ворит Зейн, смот­ря на Ли­ама, ко­торый улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет, как буд­то сог­ла­ша­ясь.  
  
— Пос­мотри­те на ме­ня и на Г — го­ворит Луи. Его язык тя­желым бал­ластом ле­жит во рту, сон пос­те­пен­но на­чина­ет за­тума­нивать ра­зум. — Есть ты­сячи бло­гов он­лайн, но он выб­рал имен­но мой. Он выб­рал ме­ня, и вот мы здесь.  
  
Найл хмы­ка­ет, об­ду­мыва­ет это и за­тем улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Так ты го­воришь, что срав­ни­ва­ешь свои от­но­шения с Г с от­но­шени­ями Ли­ама и Зей­на?  
  
— Ммм, — от­ве­ча­ет Луи.  
  
— Дли­тель­ны­ми от­но­шени­ями как у Ли­ама и Зей­на, — про­дол­жа­ет Найл.  
  
— Ммм, — пов­то­ря­ет Луи. — По­дож­ди, не то, что я-  
  
— Слиш­ком поз­дно! — ма­ни­акаль­но кри­чит Найл, от­че­го Зейн тут же на­чина­ет сме­ять­ся со сво­его мес­та на по­лу. — По­пал­ся!  
  
Луи сто­нет и ро­ня­ет го­лову на ру­ки, не в си­лах не сме­ять­ся так же.  
  
— Хо­рошо, Шер­лок, — все еще сме­ясь, от­ве­ча­ет он. — Мо­жет быть, он мне нра­вит­ся. Нем­но­го, но я все рав­но ни­ког­да не встре­чусь с ним.  
  
И это пос­леднее, что он пом­нит, преж­де чем окон­ча­тель­но про­валит­ся в сон.  
  


___

  
  
На сле­ду­ющее ут­ро Гар­ри мед­ленно про­сыпа­ет­ся, чувс­твуя, как с каж­дым би­ени­ем его сер­дца го­лов­ная боль на­чина­ет сту­чать, по­доб­но ба­раба­ну.  
  
« _Доб­ро по­жало­вать в уни­вер­си­тет_ », — ду­ма­ет он, ед­ва от­кры­вая гла­за. Это боль­ше по­хоже на со­жале­ние, ок­ра­шен­ное ос­татка­ми го­ловок­ру­жения от мно­гих, _мно­гих_ на­пит­ков, ко­торые он вы­пил вче­ра с его но­выми со­седя­ми по квар­ти­ре. Он идет в об­щую ван­ную, что­бы при­нять душ, и пос­ле не­го чувс­тву­ет се­бя нем­но­го све­жее, чувс­тво же­лания рво­ты умень­ша­ет­ся. На­дев джин­сы, он ос­тавля­ет их на­рас­пашку, так как его же­лудок про­тес­ту­ет че­му-то креп­че, чем по­яс бок­се­ров на дан­ный мо­мент.  
  
Он дол­жен быть об­щи­тель­ным, он зна­ет это, и слы­шит, как не­кото­рые из со­седей на­чина­ют про­сыпать­ся за дверью его спаль­ни. Но толь­ко на ми­нуту Гар­ри об­ратно ло­жит­ся на кро­вать, раз­ме­щая но­ут­бук на гру­ди, чувс­твуя, как жар ус­по­ка­ива­ет его взбун­то­вав­ший­ся жи­вот.  
  
Его элек­трон­ная поч­та тща­тель­но прос­матри­ва­ет­ся, все со­об­ще­ния сор­ти­ру­ют­ся в ка­тего­риро­ван­ные пап­ки. Му­сор он уда­ля­ет ежед­невно, та­ким об­ра­зом боль­ше ни­чего нет, что бы мог­ло от­влечь его. Facebook уг­не­та­ет его чу­жими деть­ми и свадь­ба­ми, а Twitter — ту­пыми шут­ка­ми. Ос­та­ет­ся лишь Tumblr, и Гар­ри сто­ит вбить в ад­ресную стро­ку лишь «t», что­бы выс­ко­чило нуж­ное пред­ло­жение.  
  
Пос­ледняя фо­тог­ра­фия, ко­торую он раз­местил на сай­те, сде­лана в его ком­на­те в Холмс Ча­пеле. Гар­ри за­меча­ет, что она прив­лекла не­мало вни­мания, вследс­твие че­го он про­веря­ет те­ги и от­ве­ты, что­бы уви­деть, есть ли сре­ди них что-то ин­те­рес­ное, но, увы, нет: как всег­да мно­го од­но­об­разных от­ве­тов, ти­па « _чу­дес­но, Гар­ри!_ », « _ты ху­дож­ник, Хаз­за_ ». Нес­коль­ко лет на­зад он на­чал за­думы­вать­ся о сво­ем собс­твен­ном веб-сай­те, что­бы де­монс­три­ровать ми­ру свои фо­тог­ра­фии и, на­конец, зак­рыть свой ста­рый блог, на­чать тем са­мым жизнь за­ново. Tumblr — вот це­на его ус­пе­ха; ему нра­вит­ся его ин­те­рак­тивность и спо­соб­ность ба­лан­си­ровать со­об­ще­ния ин­ди­виду­аль­нос­ти и изоб­ра­жения. К то­му же, ес­ли он хо­чет, что­бы его вос­при­нима­ли всерь­ез в ка­чес­тве фо­тог­ра­фа, ему нуж­но чис­ленное до­каза­тель­ство лю­дей, обо­жа­ющих свое де­ло. Пер­со­наль­ный сайт — это хо­рошая идея, но там не бу­дет то­го ус­пе­ха, ко­торый он име­ет здесь. Раз­ме­щая пост, он по­луча­ет бо­лее ста ты­сяч лай­ков, и не­зави­симо от то­го, что он пуб­ли­ку­ет — заб­ро­шен­ный дом на краю де­рев­ни или прос­то за­кат — чис­ленность его пос­ле­дова­телей все рав­но бу­дет рас­ти с каж­дым днем.  
  
Плюс, у Tumblr есть свои до­пол­ни­тель­ные пре­иму­щес­тва. Это ме­мы, ко­торые Гар­ри шлет Джем­ме, стран­ные шут­ки и, ко­неч­но же, Луи.  
  
Блог Гар­ри в Tumblr, бе­зус­ловно, один из са­мых по­сеща­емых сай­тов, но есть еще од­на стра­нич­ка, ко­торую он про­веря­ет да­же ре­гуляр­нее, чем свою: па­ру щел­чков в ад­ресной стро­ке — и **saintlewis.tumblr.com** слов­но ма­гичес­кий фо­кус заг­ру­жа­ет­ся на сайт.  
  
Пос­ледние со­об­ще­ние от Луи зас­тавля­ет сер­дце Гар­ри за­мереть, хо­тя боль­ше чем за пол­то­ра го­да зна­комс­тва, ко­торые Луи пос­ле­дова­тель­но от­ве­ча­ет на его со­об­ще­ния, это, ве­ро­ят­но, не дол­жно иметь та­кого эф­фекта, но все же. Это от­вет на его ежед­невное со­об­ще­ние, ког­да он про­сит спи­сок книг, ос­но­ван­ных на сек­су­аль­ной ори­ен­та­ции или прос­то что-то с не­боль­шим ко­личес­твом не­гете­росек­су­аль­нос­ти, на что Луи про­сит дать ему на это нес­коль­ко дней.  
  
 _доб­рое ут­ро, Г! нем­но­го пе­реб­рал вче­ра, но я пос­мотрел не­кото­рые из мо­их фа­вори­тов, и преж­де чем ты нач­нешь чи­тать, не бес­по­кой­ся о мо­ем ре­шении ха­хаха._  
  
Он пе­речис­ля­ет око­ло де­сяти раз­личных на­име­нова­ний, в том чис­ле ро­маны, би­ог­ра­фичес­кие по­вес­ти и до­кумен­таль­ные соб­ра­ния, и сер­дце Гар­ри тре­пещет сно­ва. Те­перь он мо­жет ку­пить ве­щи, без над­ви­га­юще­гося приз­ра­ка Холмс Ча­пел, смот­ря­щего ему че­рез пле­чо. Ес­ли он хо­чет си­деть под де­ревом и лис­тать кни­гу под наз­ва­ни­ем « _Два пар­ня це­лу­ют­ся_ », он мо­жет де­лать это. Боль­ше ни­каких прыж­ков и зак­ры­тия вкла­док на те­лефо­не, ког­да он слы­шит ша­ги, боль­ше ни­како­го очи­щения ис­то­рии бра­узе­ра, ес­ли кто-то из его дру­зей поп­ро­сит одол­жить но­ут­бук.  
  
Он мо­жет быть, _кем за­хочет_. Он мо­жет рас­ти. Он мо­жет _жить_.  
  
Гар­ри быс­тро под­ни­ма­ет­ся на но­ги, на­пол­ненный вдох­но­вени­ем, целью, си­лой, но за­тем бе­жит в ван­ную, что­бы ус­петь, по­ка вся еда не выш­ла из не­го.  
  
Гар­ри упи­ра­ет­ся лбом в си­денье уни­таза, по­ка не убеж­да­ет­ся, что тош­но­та прош­ла, и за­тем за­пах ко­фе и теп­ло­го хле­ба вы­тяги­ва­ет его из ван­ной в кух­ню, где он на­ходит двух сво­их но­вых со­седей по квар­ти­ре, Ли-Энн и Джейд, выг­ля­дящих столь же пла­чев­но, как и он сам. Джейд си­дит за сто­лом, за­вёр­ну­тая в то, что очень по­хоже на пу­шис­тый ха­лат и не бо­лее то­го, Ли сто­ит у пли­ты, сон­но ты­ча ло­пат­кой в я­ич­ни­цу на ско­воро­де.  
  
— Доб­рое ут­ро, — не­реши­тель­но го­ворит Гар­ри, по­лучая в от­вет лишь ти­хие сто­ны.  
  
— Гар­ри, ми­лый, — го­ворит Ли-Энн че­рез не­кото­рое вре­мя, скре­бя ло­пат­кой по ско­вород­ке. — Я знаю, мы зна­комы мень­ше су­ток, но мы об­го­вори­ли с то­бой вче­ра нес­коль­ко мо­мен­тов, и я ду­маю, что у на­ших от­но­шений уже есть ус­той­чи­вый фун­да­мент.  
  
Лад­но.  
  
— Я… сог­ла­сен? — от­ве­ча­ет Гар­ри с опас­кой.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — го­ворит Ли-Энн. — Ес­ли мы дос­та­точ­но хо­рошие друзья, то я имею пра­во ска­зать те­бе, что неп­ри­лич­но са­дить­ся за стол с лоб­ко­выми во­лоса­ми на­ружу.  
  
Джейд за­меча­ет, как Гар­ри опус­ка­ет взгляд и крас­не­ет, тут же на­чиная под смех де­вочек при­водить се­бя в по­рядок.  
  
— Из­ви­ните, — го­ворит он, вы­зывая тем са­мым оче­ред­ную вол­ну сме­ха у Джейд.  
  
— Не сто­ит из­ви­нять­ся, там нет ни­чего, что мы не ви­дели вче­ра, — от­ве­ча­ет она раз­врат­но, де­лая не­вин­ное ли­цо.  
  
— Да, я ду­маю, на­ше зна­комс­тво друг с дру­гом за вы­пив­кой при­вело к бо­лее глу­бокой ин­тимнос­ти, чем мы меч­та­ли, — су­хо сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Ли-Энн.  
  
Гар­ри стыд­ли­во ро­ня­ет го­лову на лок­ти.  
  
— Я раз­делся?  
  
— Ты был го­лым, — уточ­ня­ет Ли-Энн.  
  
— У те­бя от­личная фи­гура, дру­жище, — по-доб­ро­му от­ве­ча­ет Джейд. — Ты мо­лодец.  
  
Гар­ри фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
— Ка­кие пла­ны на се­год­ня? — спра­шива­ет Ли-Энн. — Я с Джейд и еще, воз­можно, Эд со­бира­ем­ся пой­ти пе­реку­сить, у Эда есть ир­ланд­ский друг, ко­торый мо­жет ус­тро­ить нам бес­плат­ный пив­ной тур в па­бе. Хо­чешь, пой­дем с на­ми.  
  
Жи­вот Гар­ри тут же про­тес­ту­юще на­чина­ет ур­чать при мыс­ли об ал­ко­голе.  
  
— Хм, воз­можно, поз­же. Спер­ва хо­чу схо­дить в книж­ный ма­газин.  
  
— Кни­ги для уче­бы? — спра­шива­ет Джейд, отод­ви­гая в сто­рону круж­ку с ча­ем, хва­тая те­лефон. — Waterstones на­ходит­ся не­дале­ко от­сю­да.  
  
— О, — го­ворит Гар­ри, чувс­твуя, как же­лудок на­чина­ет бур­лить по со­вер­шенно но­вой при­чине. Он сме­лый и дос­та­точ­но уве­рен в се­бе, что­бы ша­гать пря­мо в ЛГБТ-сек­ци­ях в круп­ней­ших ком­мерчес­ких книж­ных ма­гази­нах, но… не се­год­ня. — Эм.  
  
— Все по­нят­но с то­бой, — го­ворит Ли-Энн, пе­рево­рачи­вая яй­ца. — Есть од­на кни­га, ко­торую я хо­чу ку­пить для сво­его кур­са. Да, и, кста­ти, в мес­те, где я ра­ботаю, не про­да­ют школь­ные учеб­ни­ки.  
  
— А где ты ра­бота­ешь? — спра­шива­ет Гар­ри.  
  
— Книж­ный ма­газин Грим­шоу, — си­яя, от­ве­ча­ет Ли, си­яя так, как мо­жет де­вуш­ка, у ко­торой не смыт ма­ки­яж с прош­ло­го ве­чера. — Это дей­стви­тель­но кру­тое мес­то, хо­зя­ин ма­гази­на всег­да идет навс­тре­чу сту­ден­там, ко­торые нуж­да­ют­ся в ра­боте.  
  
— Кру­то, — от­ве­ча­ет Гар­ри. — Где это?  
  
— Не­дале­ко от­сю­да. Я приш­лю те­бе ад­рес, — го­ворит Ли-Энн, вык­ла­дывая зав­трак на та­рел­ки. — Так­же там есть очень боль­шой раз­дел ЛГБТ-книг, — не­ожи­дан­но вы­соким го­лосом го­ворит она, пря­ча взгляд в та­рел­ку.  
  
Гар­ри, во­ру­ющий гло­ток из круж­ки Джейд, тут же вып­лески­ва­ет со­дер­жи­мое на стол.  
  
Ли-Энн про­дол­жа­ет рас­ска­зывать, буд­то не за­мечая оп­лошность Гар­ри.  
  
— Да, сын вла­дель­ца яв­ля­ет­ся от­кры­тым ге­ем, по­это­му он дер­жит раз­дел, уком­плек­то­ван­ный для тех, кто ищет по­мощи.  
  
— Бо­же мой, — от­ве­ча­ет сла­бо Гар­ри, по­нимая, о чем идет речь. — Я не толь­ко раз­делся вче­ра ве­чером.  
  
Джейд пох­ло­пыва­ет его по спи­не.  
  
— Нет, не толь­ко.  
  
Гар­ри в от­вет сто­нет и уты­ка­ет­ся сно­ва го­ловой в ру­ки.  
  
— У нас вче­ра был очень лич­ный раз­го­вор, и мы го­товы по­мочь най­ти те­бе пер­во­го пар­ня.  
  
Джейд с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, так и есть! Я да­же уже сос­та­вила не­боль­шой спи­сок — есть один па­рень, он ра­бота­ет со мной в ма­гази­не-  
  
— Нет, нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Гар­ри, раз­ма­хивая ру­ками. — Ни­каких зна­комств, ни­каких сви­даний всле­пую. Я не го­тов. Я да­же ни­ког­да не про­бовал это­го, — шеп­чет он, ды­ша че­рез нос. — Я имею в ви­ду об­ще­ние с пар­нем, но… я хо­чу поп­ро­бовать. Я не от­ча­ян­но оди­нокий че­ловек сред­не­го воз­раста, я прос­то… для ме­ня это все но­во.  
  
— Ре­бенок-гей, — го­ворит Джейд, сно­ва гла­дя его по ру­ке. — Мо­лодец, Гар­ри.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Стай­лс, под­ни­ма­ясь на но­ги. — Итак, я — ре­бенок-гей, и я вый­ду в мир. Я хо­чу быть ге­ем. Хо­чу по­купать кни­ги. Гей-кни­ги.  
  
Джейд и Ли-Энн обод­ря­юще хло­па­ют пар­ня по спи­не, слов­но он идет на вой­ну. Гар­ри поч­ти до­ходит до вход­ной две­ри в квар­ти­ру, ког­да Джейд не­ожи­дан­но ок­ли­ка­ет его.  
  
— Гар­ри?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Не хо­чешь на­деть ру­баш­ку? И твои джин­сы все еще рас­стёг­ну­ты, ми­лый.  
  
Точ­но.  
  
Де­сять ми­нут спус­тя Гар­ри пол­ностью одет, пол­ностью зас­тегнут, его ка­мера уда­ря­ет­ся о грудь при каж­дом ша­ге, жи­вот поч­ти пе­рес­та­ет пы­тать­ся эва­ку­иро­вать его те­ло, мар­шрут к книж­но­му ма­гази­ну Грим­шоу отоб­ра­жа­ет­ся на его те­лефо­не. Он на­ходит его лег­ко, ми­лый ма­газин, рас­по­ложен­ный меж­ду хле­бобу­лоч­ной и вин­тажным ма­гази­ном одеж­ды.  
  
Он сто­ит там, его ру­ка вспо­тела вок­руг те­лефо­на, спи­сок ре­комен­до­ван­ных книг Луи по­казан на эк­ра­не. Один глу­бокий вдох, еще один, — и он тол­ка­ет дверь.  
  
Зве­нящий ко­локоль­чик над го­ловой объ­яв­ля­ет о его при­бытии.  
  
___  
  
В книж­ном ма­гази­не день тя­нет­ся мед­ленно, та­ким об­ра­зом, Луи и Зейн ис­поль­зу­ют свое вре­мя муд­ро и про­дук­тивно.  
  
Хо­рошо. Они раз­вле­ка­ют­ся, как мо­гут.  
  
— Про­шу ти­шины в су­де, — го­ворит Луи, ви­ляя зад­ни­цей, го­товясь к по­даче. — Мне нуж­на аб­со­лют­ная ти­шина. Пол­ная ти­шина.  
  
— Мы здесь од­ни, Луи, — тер­пе­ливо от­ве­ча­ет Зейн. — Ты тот, кто шу­мит.  
  
—  _Про­шу ти­шины в су­де_ , — пов­то­ря­ет Луи гром­че.  
  
— Где ты взял тен­нисную ра­кет­ку? — спра­шива­ет Ма­лик Зейн.  
  
Она тор­ча­ла из му­сор­но­го ба­ка, по­ка он шел по до­роге на ра­боту — от­личная тен­нисная ра­кет­ка, _а кто-то со­бирал­ся ее выб­ро­сить_! Ка­кая по­теря, и, ес­ли чес­тно, Том­линсон не ду­ма­ет, что Зейн за­хочет иг­рать ею, ес­ли уз­на­ет, что Луи приш­лось от­ко­лупы­вать нем­но­го ста­рого сы­ра от руч­ки.  
  
—  _Ти­хо_ , — кри­чит Луи, — _суд идет_.  
  
Нас­ту­па­ет по­дача Луи. Он са­модо­воль­но под­бра­сыва­ет вверх бу­маж­ный тен­нисный мяч нас­толь­ко силь­но, что по­нима­ет со­де­ян­ное толь­ко тог­да, ког­да пол­ностью про­пус­ка­ет мяч, тем са­мым вы­нуж­дая Зей­на за­валить­ся со сме­хом на бли­жай­шую пол­ку. Единс­твен­ное ре­шение, ко­торое при­ходит ему на ум, зак­лю­ча­ет­ся в том, что­бы, ес­тес­твен­но, из­би­вать про­тив­ни­ка тен­нисной ра­кет­кой до тех пор, по­ка тот не сдас­тся. Луи на­тира­ет во­лосы Зей­на ра­кет­кой, по­ка ко­локоль­чик не опо­веща­ет о но­вом по­сети­теле.  
  
— Доб­ро по­жало­вать к Грим­шоу, — кри­чит Луи че­рез пле­чо, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь, на­де­ясь, что это не Ник или его отец.  
  
(Хо­рошо. Хо­рошо. Бы­ло вре­мя, ког­да они зак­ры­ли ма­газин рань­ше вре­мени, для то­го что­бы по­иг­рать в ик­сбокс, толь­ко по­том по­нимая, что ос­та­вили ок­но от­кры­тым. Или ког­да Луи слу­чай­но оп­ро­кинул пол­ку гра­фичес­ких ро­манов, пы­та­ясь вос­создать сце­ну из _Тар­за­на_. Или ког­да Луи про­водил им­про­визи­рован­ный урок сек­су­аль­но­го об­ра­зова­ния, слу­чай­но ло­вя за ру­ку три­над­ца­тилет­них маль­чи­ков, хи­хика­ющих над жен­ски­ми по­ловы­ми ор­га­нами в не­кото­рых кни­гах по ана­томии че­лове­ка, ко­торые, он ду­мал, бы­ли очень прог­рессив­ны­ми, до тех пор, по­ка они не по­бежа­ли до­мой и рас­ска­зали сво­им ма­мам об этом, ко­торые, увы, не бы­ли так счас­тли­вы, как са­ми де­ти.  
  
Од­на­ко, нес­мотря на эти ша­лос­ти, боль­шую часть вре­мени Луи и Зейн на­ходят­ся в вер­хней час­ти спис­ка ра­бот­ни­ков ме­сяца. Не счи­тая Ли­ама. Или Най­ла. Или Ли- Энн, да­же ес­ли она ра­бота­ет здесь пол­сме­ны. Или Ни­ка, ко­торый ра­бота­ет здесь толь­ко тог­да, ког­да кто-то бо­ле­ет.  
  
Так или ина­че).  
  
Это не Ник, вхо­дит в ма­газин, или его отец; это тот, кто на при­ветс­твие Луи от­ве­ча­ет «хо­рошо, эм. Спа­сибо, » глу­боким, не­тороп­ли­вым го­лосом, ко­торый Луи ни­ког­да рань­ше не слы­шал. Ког­да он не слы­шит че­го-то по­хоже­го на « _По­чему ты бь­ешь это­го пар­ня тен­нисной ра­кет­кой_?», он по­нима­ет, что они в бе­зопас­ности.  
  
В ма­гази­не сто­ит ти­шина в те­чение нес­коль­ких ми­нут и пос­ле то­го, как кли­ент вдоль по­лок ухо­дит в са­мый даль­ний угол, ко­торый на­ходит­ся сле­ва от Луи, пря­мо по­зади кас­сы, Зейн сра­зу же убе­га­ет от Луи, ког­да тот пе­рес­та­ет об­ра­щать на не­го вни­мание, в ту­алет для сот­рудни­ков, что­бы при­чесать­ся.  
  
В ма­гази­не сно­ва нас­ту­па­ет ти­пич­ное, спо­кой­ное сос­то­яние, Луи дос­та­ет свой те­лефон из кар­ма­на, что­бы про­верить свой Tumblr: увы, Г еще не от­ве­тил на его со­об­ще­ние пос­ле то­го, как Луи от­пра­вил ему ре­комен­ду­емый спи­сок для чте­ния этим ут­ром (Г ска­зал, что хо­чет изу­чить его но­во­об­ре­тен­ную сво­боду ин­теллек­ту­аль­но, а не прос­то сек­су­аль­но; ес­ли это был бы кто-то дру­гой, Луи за­катил бы гла­за, по­ка они не вы­пали пря­мо из го­ловы, но так как это Г, он фи­зичес­ки ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет се­бя от об­мо­рока его вос­хи­титель­но­го дру­га по пе­репис­ке), но Луи про­дол­жа­ет про­верять на вся­кий слу­чай.  
  
Опять же, это пер­вый день Г в но­вом для не­го ми­ре — он, на­вер­ное, пот­ра­тит ку­чу вре­мени, уз­на­вая сво­их со­седей по ком­на­те, или зна­комит­ся с жизнью уни­вера, не бес­по­ко­ясь о про­вер­ке со­об­ще­ний в бло­ге от дру­га, с ко­торым он иног­да бол­та­ет. Луи не рев­ну­ет. Он прос­то, ну, ты по­нима­ешь. Его ко­робит.  
  
— Ты при­дурок, — вор­чит Зейн, воз­вра­ща­ясь из ту­але­та, поп­равляя ру­ками чел­ку. Луи ух­мы­ля­ет­ся и про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку к тен­нисной ра­кет­ке, что­бы ис­портить ее сно­ва, но Зейн не­ожи­дан­но де­ла­ет шаг на­зад, нак­ло­няя го­лову в сто­рону сос­ре­дото­чен­но, шеп­ча:  
  
— Слы­шишь?  
  
Луи за­мол­ка­ет, не в сос­то­янии ни­чего ус­лы­шать, кро­ме се­бя, Зей­на, и приг­лу­шен­но­го гу­ла дви­жения вне вит­рин ма­гази­нов.  
  
— Слы­шу что?  
  
— Точ­но, — го­ворит Зейн. — К нам раз­ве не за­ходил по­сети­тель?  
  
Ах, да. Луи по­доз­ре­ва­ет, ку­да по­шел па­рень, что­бы спря­тать­ся, но на вся­кий слу­чай…  
  
Луи про­чища­ет гор­ло.  
  
— Вам нуж­на на­ша по­мощь? — кри­чит он в даль­ний угол ма­гази­на.  
  
— Нет! — тут же от­ве­ча­ет ему го­лос по­сети­теля, толь­ко в этот раз бо­лее скри­пуче и взвол­но­ван­но, чем глу­боко и про­тяж­но. — Нет, все в по­ряд­ке! Спа­сибо!  
  
По­доз­ре­ния под­твержда­ют­ся, Луи по­вора­чива­ет­ся и об­ме­нива­ет­ся с Зей­ном по­нима­ющи­ми ух­мы­лоч­ка­ми, сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ясь к про­вер­ке поч­ти не па­лев­но сво­их те­лефо­нов под при­лав­ком. Вско­ре, пос­ле то­го как про­ходит пят­надцать ми­нут, а по­сети­тель так и не из­да­ет не зву­ка или да­же шо­роха дви­жения меж­ду пол­ка­ми, Луи за­да­ет­ся воп­ро­сом, не упал ли он в об­мо­рок, или, мо­жет быть, он один из тех, кто пы­та­ет­ся про­читать всю кни­гу в ма­гази­не, не зап­ла­тив за нее. Ког­да про­ходит двад­цать ми­нут, Луи кла­дет те­лефон на стол, чувс­твуя, как ин­те­рес к это­му на­чина­ет пот­ря­хивать его.  
  
— Ду­ма­ешь, он жив? — шеп­чет Луи Зей­ну, ко­торый так­же от­кла­дыва­ет свой те­лефон в сто­рону, смот­ря с ин­те­ресом на стел­ла­жи с кни­гами.  
  
— Не знаю, — шеп­чет Ма­лик в от­вет, под­ни­ма­ясь на цы­поч­ки, всмат­ри­ва­ясь в стел­ла­жи еще раз. — Мы дол­жны про­верить?  
  
Не­ожи­дан­но ко­локоль­чик над дверью сно­ва зве­нит, тем са­мым зас­тавляя их обо­их под­ско­чить от удив­ле­ния, но это все­го лишь Ли­ам, ко­торый улы­ба­ет­ся и ма­шет им в при­ветс­твии.  
  
— При­вет, пар­ни, — го­ворит он, уда­ря­ясь ку­лака­ми с Луи, нак­ло­ня­ясь, что­бы поп­ри­ветс­тво­вать Зей­на быс­трым по­целу­ем. Его го­лос зву­чит гром­ко в гне­тущей ти­шине ма­гази­на, от­че­го Луи бро­са­ет им­про­визи­рован­ный бу­маж­ный тен­нисный мя­чик ему в го­лову, при­зывая тем са­мым его зат­кнуть­ся. Ли­ам хму­рит­ся не­кото­рое вре­мя, по­нижая го­лос так­же до ше­пота. — По­чему мы шеп­чемся?  
  
— Там си­дит по­теряш­ка, — го­ворит Зейн, ки­вая в сто­рону зад­ней сек­ции.  
  
— Ох, — от­ве­ча­ет Ли­ам, сно­ва нах­му­ривая бро­ви в бес­по­кой­стве.  
  
Ког­да Ни­ку Грим­шоу ис­полни­лось две­над­цать лет, он рас­ска­зал ро­дите­лям, что он гей. Грим­шоу, ко­торые бы­ли (и ос­та­ют­ся) прек­расны­ми людь­ми, тут же ока­зали сы­ну не­веро­ят­ную под­дер­жку все­ми дос­тупны­ми ими спо­соба­ми: ма­ма Ни­ка свя­зала ему сви­тер с ра­дуж­ны­ми ру­кава­ми (те­перь Ник гор­до на­дева­ет его каж­дый год, от­че­го вско­ре это ста­новит­ся еже­год­ной тра­дици­ей, и Луи ожи­да­ет это со­бытие поч­ти так же, как и па­рад, и, воз­можно, в один прек­расный день он, на­конец, убе­дит Ни­ка ос­та­вить сви­тер ему как нас­ле­дие), а его отец не­мед­ленно рас­чистил ог­ромное прос­транс­тво в книж­ном ма­гази­не, на­пол­нив его ЛГБТ-кни­гами, тем са­мым пы­та­ясь по­мочь сво­ему сы­ну и се­бе, и ос­таль­ным, ес­ли у них ког­да-ни­будь воз­никнут воп­ро­сы о куль­ту­ре или ис­то­рии.  
  
Вот по­чему все те­перь на­зыва­ют это мес­то _прис­та­нищем Ни­ка_ , его отец, а те­перь Луи при­лага­ет все уси­лия, что­бы в книж­ном ма­гази­не Грим­шоу всег­да бы­ли в на­личии и ЛГБТ-ро­маны, и на­уч­ная ли­тера­тура для тех, кто мо­жет из­влечь вы­году от та­кого вы­бора. Они не вык­ла­дыва­ют эту ин­форма­цию на сайт или рек­ла­миру­ют это в ка­чес­тве офи­ци­аль­но­го де­виза ма­гази­на, но, как мы зна­ем, один ска­зал дру­гому, а тот рас­ска­зал треть­ему, и в ито­ге те­перь все зна­ют: ес­ли те­бе нуж­на ра­дуж­ная кни­га, иди в книж­ный ма­газин Грим­шоу.  
  
Луи лю­бит это, лю­бит да­вать ре­комен­да­ции или кри­тику для тех, кто спра­шива­ет, но это не всег­да ра­дос­тный опыт для всех, кто толь­ко-толь­ко всту­пил в ря­ды «Ра­дуги». Штат в Грим­шоу име­ет де­ло со все­ми ти­пами лю­дей, про­паган­ди­ру­ющих го­мофо­бию все­воз­можны­ми спо­соба­ми: один из на­ибо­лее рас­простра­нен­ных ме­тодов — злой ро­дитель, пы­та­ющий­ся скрыть свою го­мофо­бию за бес­по­кой­ством, го­воря­щий сот­рудни­кам, что они не дол­жны отоб­ра­жать _та­кого ро­да ма­тери­ал_ на вид­ном мес­те, ведь это мо­гут уви­деть _де­ти_ , что это как пор­но, ко­торое дол­жно быть спря­тано. Но са­мое худ­шее — это не ро­дите­ли, это их де­ти, ко­торые иног­да при­ходят с ни­ми вмес­те, ко­торые «как бы не спе­ци­аль­но» та­щат ро­дите­лей в этот раз­дел; по од­но­му взгля­ду Луи мо­жет по­нять, что ре­бен­ку рас­ска­зыва­ют о пра­виль­ных и неп­ра­виль­ных иден­тичнос­тях. (Обыч­но в та­ких слу­ча­ях Луи пы­та­ет­ся под­су­нуть де­тям бу­маж­ку с наз­ва­ни­ем сво­его бло­га. Это не са­мый бе­зопас­ный спо­соб, но Луи зна­ет, что па­ника ког­да-ни­будь нак­ро­ет ре­бен­ка, он не мо­жет сто­ять и мол­чать, он дол­жен по­пытать­ся по­мочь).  
  
Есть и дру­гой кон­тингент по­сети­телей. Есть лю­ди, ко­торые па­нику­ют, по­тому что они про­чита­ли что-то ужас­ное, и те­перь ду­ма­ют, что с ни­ми слу­чит­ся то же са­мое, есть лю­ди, ко­торые пы­та­ют­ся спря­тать кни­ги под сво­ей кур­ткой, на­де­ясь на то, что им не при­дет­ся пла­тить за их. Есть так­же та­кие уве­рен­ные лю­ди, как Ли­ам и Ник, те, кто при­нял это, те, кто не бо­ят­ся ид­ти в Ра­дуж­но-те­мати­чес­кий раз­дел сквозь ко­сые взгля­ды по­сети­телей.  
  
Но боль­ше все­го Луи нра­вят­ся ти­хони. По­теряш­ки, как ког­да-то наз­вал их Зейн: те, кто на­ходит раз­дел ЛГБТ и тут же рас­тво­ря­ет­ся сре­ди ма­тери­ала, к ко­торо­му они ра­нее не име­ли дос­ту­па или бы­ли слиш­ком на­пуга­ны, что­бы смот­реть. Иног­да они си­дят там по нес­коль­ко ча­сов, не­кото­рые из них мол­чат, не­кото­рые ве­дут се­бя бо­лее сме­ло, но поч­ти у всех, да лад­но, у всех при­сутс­тву­ет один и тот же взгляд: _я, на­конец, на­шел мес­то, о ко­тором меч­тал всю жизнь_. Как же Луи обо­жа­ет эту пь­яня­щую смесь стра­ха и вол­не­ния.  
  
Прош­ло двад­цать пять ми­нут, с тех пор как по­сети­тель во­шел в ма­газин и нап­ра­вил­ся в даль­ний угол не­замет­но­го ЛГБТ-раз­де­ла; этот че­ловек — наг­лядный при­мер по­теряш­ки.  
  
— Мы дол­жны… — на­чина­ет Ли­ам, тут же за­мол­кая, при­кусы­вая гу­бу. — Мы дол­жны про­верить его.  
  
— Нет, — ре­шитель­но от­ве­ча­ет Зейн. — Пусть си­дит. Мы се­год­ня не бу­дем зак­ры­вать­ся на обед.  
  
Луи зна­ет, что его друг прав, но.  
  
Ему ин­те­рес­но. Он да­же не ус­пел раз­гля­деть ли­цо по­сети­теля, ког­да тот при­шел, а ведь взгляд мо­жет рас­ска­зать мно­гое о том, что он за че­ловек: ес­ли он скрыт и раз­дра­жите­лен, то, зна­чит, он мо­жет наб­ро­сить­ся; ес­ли он нак­ло­нил го­лову и из­бе­га­ет зри­тель­но­го кон­такта, то, зна­чит, он сму­ща­ет­ся или нер­вни­ча­ет. Луи ни­ког­да не умел дер­жать свое лю­бопытс­тво вза­пер­ти и, воз­можно… он ну­жен там. Мо­жет, это по­сети­тель из раз­ря­да ред­ких, ко­торые за­мира­ют, чи­тая опи­сание кни­ги, ко­торая опи­сыва­ет его сос­то­яние. Он встре­чал та­ких кли­ен­тов рань­ше, и пос­ле проч­те­ния книг у них слу­чались па­ничес­кие ата­ки. Или, мо­жет быть, это­му кли­ен­ту прос­то тя­жело выб­рать меж­ду дву­мя кни­гами и ему тре­бу­ет­ся вто­рое мне­ние? Они так и не смо­гут выб­рать, ес­ли их не про­верить. Вер­но? Вер­но.  
  
Луи отс­тра­ня­ет­ся от сто­ла, бро­сая взгляд на прос­транс­тво за стел­ла­жами, ища лю­бое оп­равда­ние, что­бы-  
  
Ага! Бин­го. Ко­роб­ка с но­выми пос­тупле­ни­ями, ко­торые они дол­жны рас­фа­совать по от­де­лам, сто­ит не­вин­но поб­ли­зос­ти, поб­лески­вая при­меча­ни­ем от Най­ла, ко­торое Луи пла­ниру­ет иг­но­риро­вать. Он ре­шитель­но сми­на­ет бу­маж­ку: _том­мо раз­бе­ри ее, я ра­зоб­рал во­семь, ты смо­жешь и од­ну_ , — пе­рек­ла­дывая часть кни­ги в сто­рону, по­ка он не на­ходит нес­коль­ко, ко­торые дол­жны быть вло­жены, ка­кое сов­па­дение, ря­дом с ЛГБТ-раз­де­лом.  
  
— Луи, — пре­дуп­режда­ет Ли­ам, ког­да Том­линсон вста­ет, хва­тая охап­ку книг.  
  
— Да? — спра­шива­ет не­вин­но Луи.  
  
— Что ты де­ла­ешь?  
  
— Я де­лаю свою _ра­боту_ , Ли­ам, — фыр­ка­ет Луи. — Я хо­тел ос­та­вить это для те­бя на зав­тра, но так как я _хо­роший че­ловек_ , так и быть, я об­легчу те­бе наг­рузку, рас­фа­сую не­кото­рые кни­ги пря­мо сей­час. Не сто­ит бла­годар­ностей.  
  
— По­чему ты бе­решь толь­ко пять книг? По­чему имен­но те, кто на­ходят­ся у ЛГБТ-раз­де­ла? — спра­шива­ет Зейн, как буд­то он не зна­ет от­ве­та. — Бе­ри все сра­зу тог­да уж.  
  
 — Я сде­лаю это поз­же, — от­ве­ча­ет Луи. Ух­мылка Ли­ама го­ворит об об­ратном.  
  
— Ты же идешь ту­да не ра­ди это­го пар­ня, не так ли? — спра­шива­ет он. Луи не от­ве­ча­ет, вы­бира­ясь из-за при­лав­ка, уво­рачи­ва­ясь от зах­ва­та Ли­ама, ког­да пы­та­ет­ся схва­тить его. Пейн гром­ко ши­пит « _Луи_!», но Луи де­ла­ет вид, что не слы­шит, ис­че­зая в хо­лод­ном, тем­ном воз­ду­хе меж­ду вы­соки­ми книж­ны­ми пол­ка­ми.  
  
Под­хо­дя к пол­кам с кни­гами, Луи ста­ра­ет­ся не шу­меть. Он мо­жет слы­шать кли­ен­та: ему ка­жет­ся, что он хо­дит, а это хо­роший знак. Тон­кое ко­леба­ния воз­ду­ха да­ет ему до­каза­тель­ства то­го, что есть жизнь меж­ду мер­твой бу­магой.  
  
Луи быс­тро на­ходит мес­то для пер­вой кни­ги в сво­ей ку­че, кол­лекция гра­вюр Пи­кас­со и по­эзии, он пы­та­ет­ся бес­шумно пос­та­вить ее на свое за­кон­ное мес­то, так­же всмат­ри­ва­ясь в прос­транс­тво меж­ду кни­гами на та­инс­твен­но­го кли­ен­та. Он ста­вит еще од­ну кни­гу на мес­то и ви­дит вспыш­ку ко­жи, быс­трое се­реб­ристое мер­ца­ние то­го, что мо­жет быть оже­рель­ем.  
  
Луи — не Луи, ес­ли не про­явит ини­ци­ати­ву.  
  
У Луи в ру­ках ос­та­ет­ся три кни­ги, и он, черт возь­ми, боль­ше не мо­жет пря­тать­ся в раз­де­ле фо­тог­ра­фий. Он бе­жит из-за уг­ла книж­ной пол­ки, мель­ком ло­вя пер­вый об­раз кли­ен­та, скры­ва­юще­гося сре­ди книг, за ко­торы­ми он чувс­тву­ет лич­ную от­ветс­твен­ность.  
  
Его пер­вая мысль _о нет, он го­ряч_.  
  
Его вто­рая мысль _о нет, он смот­рит пря­мо на ме­ня_.  
  
Луи от­во­дит взгляд и по­вора­чива­ет­ся к ле­вой пол­ке, чувс­твуя как ко­жа по­калы­ва­ет, ког­да он за­меча­ет, как па­рень нап­рягся из-за уг­ла, его гла­за, до это­го изу­ча­ющие кни­гу, те­перь с уко­ром смот­рят на не­го. В его па­ничес­кой по­пыт­ке выг­ля­деть, буд­то он дол­жен быть здесь — и он дол­жен, но ска­жите это его час­то­му пуль­су — Луи ус­пе­ва­ет уви­деть лишь нем­но­го об­ра­за по­сети­теля, ко­торый те­перь прит­во­ря­ет­ся, что не ви­дит Луи. Луи де­ла­ет то же са­мое.  
  
Но, Бо­же, один ми­молет­ный взгляд в его сто­рону го­ворит о мно­гом. Луи ви­дит глян­це­вые куд­ри, выг­ля­дыва­ющие из-под ша­поч­ки, ши­рокие пле­чи, ед­ва скры­тые бе­лым жи­летом, уз­кие, но силь­ные но­ги, оде­тые в джин­сы еще бо­лее об­тя­гива­ющие чем у не­го. И, хо­тя он его пол­ностью не раз­гля­дел, од­но он точ­но уви­дел: сжа­тые меж­ду паль­ца­ми, пок­ры­тые коль­ца­ми и пок­раснев­ши­ми пят­на­ми, ко­торые выг­ля­дят, как сле­ды от уку­сов, в ру­ках бы­ли две кни­ги, их об­ложки и наз­ва­ния бы­ли скры­ты от Луи, но он, в прин­ци­пе, уже до­гады­вал­ся, что это за кни­ги.  
  
Луи боль­ше не прос­то лю­бопыт­но. Он _го­рит_ , ему точ­но на­до знать, ка­кие кни­ги го­рячий па­рень рас­смат­ри­ва­ет, яв­ля­ют­ся ли они «го­лубы­ми» ро­мана­ми, или ру­ководс­твом сек­су­аль­ной ори­ен­та­ции, или это что-то сов­сем дру­гое. Он ищет ин­форма­цию или прос­то хо­чет по­читать про лю­бовь? Он пе­чаль­ный или счас­тли­вый? Это при­зыв к дей­ствию или раз­мышле­нию о дей­стви­ях в прош­лом? Мо­жет быть, он да­же выб­рал не то, что нуж­но.  
  
Он дол­жен знать. Он не мо­жет не знать.  
  
Луи под­кра­дыва­ет­ся к го­ряче­му пар­ню, вспо­миная на­выки из уро­ков дра­мы в шес­том клас­се, де­лая вид, что ищет мес­то для еще од­ной из сво­их книг, в то же вре­мя ог­ля­дыва­ясь на­зад че­рез пле­чо каж­дые нес­коль­ко фу­тов, в на­деж­де уви­деть наз­ва­ние кни­ги в ру­ках го­ряче­го пар­ня яс­нее. К со­жале­нию, от­сю­да ему не вид­но, но это да­ет Луи да­ет ши­рокую воз­можность изу­чить рас­смат­ри­ва­емые ру­ки: они боль­шие, длин­ные паль­цы изящ­ны, они сжи­ма­ют кни­ги так плот­но, что на кос­тяшках паль­цев по­яв­ля­ет­ся окан­товка бе­лых и фи­оле­товых вен.  
  
Луи ста­вит вто­рую кни­гу в слу­чай­ном мес­те на пол­ке — он най­дет ее поз­же и пос­та­вит в пра­виль­ное мес­то, но сей­час он на за­дании.  
  
Луи так мед­ленно дви­га­ет­ся впе­ред и при­думы­ва­ет сце­нарий, где этот прив­ле­катель­ный нез­на­комец обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и на­ходит при­чину, что­бы по­цело­вать его, что не по­нима­ет, нас­коль­ко близ­ко он по­доб­рался; не по­нима­ет, по­ка не нас­ту­па­ет ему на но­гу. Он от­сту­па­ет на­зад и за­дева­ет ру­ку пар­ня, что тот ро­ня­ет кни­ги на пол.  
  
— Ох, дерь­мо! — не­ожи­дан­но гром­ко про­из­но­сит го­рячий па­рень, под­ни­мая свои кни­ги, хва­тая Луи за пле­чи в по­пыт­ке удер­жать его в вер­ти­каль­ном по­ложе­нии.  
  
Он при­жима­ет Луи к се­бе до тех пор, по­ка они не ока­зыва­ют­ся ли­цом к ли­цу, раз­де­ляя од­но ды­хание на дво­их, слов­но они бе­жали нес­коль­ко ки­ломет­ров, что­бы доб­рать­ся до это­го мес­та.  
  
— Из­ви­ни, — вы­дыха­ет Луи, от­кашли­ва­ясь, ста­ра­ясь не от­вле­кать­ся на _зе­леные, зе­леные, зе­леные_ гла­за. Увы, у не­го ни­чего не вы­ходит. — Из­ви­ни, — пов­то­ря­ет он.  
  
— Нет, это ты из­ви­ни ме­ня, — ис­крен­не го­ворит па­рень. Его го­лос вбли­зи ста­новит­ся еще глуб­же, что, ка­жет­ся, на­уч­но не­воз­можно. Или, мо­жет быть, глуб­же — не сов­сем вер­ное сло­во: ша­та­ющий­ся, воз­можно. Бо­лее ска­лис­тым. Щеб­нистый, но ров­ный.  
  
Они все еще сто­ят ли­цом к ли­цу и _очень, очень близ­ко_. Нас­толь­ко близ­ко, что мож­но рас­смот­реть ку­соч­ки зо­лота в кра­пин­ку в гла­зах го­ряче­го пар­ня. Луи за­да­ет­ся воп­ро­сом, что го­рячий па­рень ви­дит в его гла­зах. (На­де­ет­ся, что-то сто­ящее).  
  
— За что ты из­ви­ня­ешь­ся?  
  
— Хм, — про­из­но­сит го­рячий па­рень. Он вы­пус­ка­ет один би­цеп­сов Луи, по­чесы­вая ру­кой за­тылок, улы­ба­ясь с со­жале­ни­ем. — Ни за что, я ду­маю, — от­ве­ча­ет он, на­халь­но улы­ба­ясь. Ко­кет­ли­во, точ­нее. — Это не моя ви­на, да?  
  
—  _Да как ты мо­жешь ду­мать та­кое обо мне_ , — от­ве­ча­ет Луи с под­дель­ным ос­кор­бле­ни­ем, но, увы, улыб­ка все пор­тит. Он и нез­на­комец улы­ба­ют­ся друг дру­гу нем­но­го боль­ше вре­мени, чем пла­ниро­валось, преж­де чем Луи вспо­мина­ет, что на ра­боте, и что не нор­маль­но пя­лить­ся на кли­ен­та так от­кры­то. Лад­но. Это нек­ра­сиво.  
  
 — Прос­ти, — го­ворит он сно­ва, чуть от­сту­пая на­зад. (Не слиш­ком да­леко; ру­ки го­ряче­го пар­ня все еще пы­та­ют­ся удер­жать его на мес­те, да­же ес­ли это ка­жет­ся не соз­на­тель­ным ре­шени­ем). Луи нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и под­би­ра­ет кни­ги, ко­торые па­рень бро­сил на пол, пе­рево­рачи­вая их ти­туль­ным ли­цом вверх. — Я поз­во­лю те­бе вер­нуть­ся к… — чи­та­ет он за­голо­вок вслух од­на из них, — это кол­лекция фо­тог­ра­фий Ро­бер­та Мэпп­лтор­па, дру­гая-  
  
— Ох, — шеп­чет Луи, гля­дя на об­ложку. — Я люб­лю эту кни­гу.  
  
Чер­ное, бе­лое и ро­зовое пок­ры­тие _Бар­хатно­го гне­ва_ ка­жет­ся ему та­ким зна­комым и стран­ным: ко­пия Луи в ра­зы от­ли­ча­ет­ся, его об­ложка пор­ва­на, лип­кие за­мет­ки ссыл­ка­ми и при­меча­ни­ями к ве­щам на­писа­ны на каж­дой стра­нице, ког­да он изу­чал ее для кур­со­вой. Стран­но ви­деть ее, не ра­зоб­ранной на кус­ки; Луи так за­нят, бу­дучи оше­лом­ленным эк­зем­пля­ром, что у не­го за­нима­ет па­ру ми­нут, что­бы по­кон­чить с этим и по­нять, па­рень, сто­ящий ря­дом с ним, — вро­де как со­бира­ет­ся убе­жать. Но, ког­да Луи под­ни­ма­ет взгляд и встре­ча­ет­ся гла­зами с кра­сав­чи­ком, тот пе­реду­мыва­ет. Он выг­ля­дит ис­пу­ган­ным, но ос­та­ет­ся на мес­те.  
  
— Да? — спра­шива­ет он не­уве­рен­но.  
  
— Да, — под­твержда­ет сла­бо Луи, вру­чая ему две кни­ги. Это по­дав­ля­ющее. Судь­ба. Судь­ба. Что-то боль­шое. — Да. Это од­на из мо­их лю­бимых книг. Вче­ра ре­комен­до­вал ее од­но­му мо­ему зна­комо­му.  
  
— Ох, — от­ве­ча­ет па­рень. — Мне ее то­же ре­комен­до­вали. Ве­ликие умы, все та­кое, — до­бав­ля­ет он, нак­ло­ня­ясь, под­ни­мая кни­гу, ко­торую Луи пы­тал­ся по­ложить на пол­ку. — Те­бе, на­вер­ное, нуж­но воз­вра­щать­ся к, ну-  
  
Луи смот­рит вниз на кни­гу, ко­торую слу­чай­но уро­нил, как ще­ки тут же ста­новят­ся пре­датель­ски яр­ко-крас­ны­ми.  
  
— Нет, — го­ворит он, за­бирая об­ратно но­вую ко­пию _тон­костей од­но­поло­го сек­са_. — Нет, нет, — за­пина­ясь, го­ворит он сно­ва, ви­дя, как улыб­ка кра­сав­чи­ка рас­тет. — Нет. Я ра­ботаю здесь, я прос­то рас­став­ляю кни­ги на мес­то, — по­яс­ня­ет он. Его ли­цо го­рит? Луи чувс­тву­ет, как оно го­рит. — Нет, — го­ворит он еще раз.  
  
— Мне ка­жет­ся, де­вуш­ки не оп­равды­ва­ют­ся так, как ты, — яр­ко улы­ба­ясь, от­ве­ча­ет кра­сав­чик, от­че­го Луи хмы­ка­ет и бь­ет его ру­ководс­твом по сек­су по пле­чу.  
  
По­том по­нима­ет, что он прос­то взял и уда­рил кли­ен­та.  
  
— Бо­же мой, — тут же го­ворит он, но го­рячий па­рень, все еще ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся, так что, на­вер­ное, все нор­маль­но. — Нет, — про­бу­ет еще раз. — Мне не нуж­но это.  
  
— О, — от­ве­ча­ет па­рень, про­дол­жая все так же раз­вязно улы­бать­ся. — Ох.  
  
— Нет, — пов­то­ря­ет Луи, чувс­твуя се­бя не­лепо. — Бо­же, хо­рошо. Нет, мне не нуж­но это, по­тому что, эм. Я уже знаю, как это де­ла­ет­ся. Мне не нуж­но ру­ководс­тво. Я хо­рош в этом. Я умею. Я, — « _зат­кнись_!» — кри­чит ему его мозг, так как улыб­ка пар­ня ста­новит­ся еще ши­ре. _Дос­та­точ­но_! — Нет.  
  
Луи ни­ког­да не был та­ким нер­вным. И, к счастью, это слу­ча­ет­ся на гла­зах у _су­пер го­ряче­го пар­ня_ , а не у то­го, с кем бы он хо­тел встре­чать­ся. Это бы­ло бы стыд­но. _Гос­по­ди_.  
  
— Я прос­то, — го­ворит он, ука­зывая на кни­ги, — прос­то по­ложу ее на мес­то, — до­бав­ля­ет он, чи­тая наз­ва­ние, тут же смот­ря на пол­ку, по­нимая в до­лю се­кун­ды, что ему нуж­но под­нять­ся на са­мый верх. От­лично. Он обыч­но в по­доб­ных ве­щах поль­зу­ет­ся стре­мян­кой, но го­рячий па­рень все еще смот­рит, и Луи прос­то не мо­жет зас­та­вить се­бя под­нять­ся на яр­ко ок­ра­шен­ной стре­мян­ке Ни­ка. Бы­ло мно­го сму­щения в жиз­ни Луи до это­го мо­мен­та, но в этот раз да­же торт не смо­жет ком­пенси­ровать этот по­зор.  
  
Сох­ра­няя дос­то­инс­тво, Луи вста­ет на но­соч­ки и про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку так вы­соко, как мо­жет. Од­на­ко он все еще не мо­жет дос­тать до вер­хней пол­ки, и он уже го­тов сдать­ся и спря­тать­ся в ту­але­те ос­таль­ную часть веч­ности, ког­да чувс­тву­ет, как теп­лая ши­рокая грудь при­жима­ет­ся к его ло­пат­кам.  
  
— Нуж­на по­мощь? — шеп­чет го­рячий па­рень Луи на ухо, и, не дож­давшись от­ве­та, он под­со­выва­ет кни­гу с паль­ца­ми Луи на мес­то. Он не от­сту­па­ет, ког­да это де­ла­ет, от­че­го Луи мед­ленно по­вора­чива­ет­ся, ста­новясь еще бли­же, чем он был да­же пос­ле то­го, как они стол­кну­лись. У го­ряче­го пар­ня есть че­тыре вес­нушки на пра­вой сто­роне че­люс­ти. Луи хо­чет уку­сить их.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — шеп­чет Луи, не­осоз­нанно при­жима­ясь бли­же к пар­ню, об­да­вая го­рячим ды­хание ще­ку. Его ру­ка ло­жит­ся на го­рячий жи­вот нез­на­ком­ца, его ко­жа чувс­тву­ет­ся че­рез теп­лый хло­пок жи­лета. Ру­ки пар­ня дер­жатся за пол­ку по обе сто­роны от го­ловы Луи, его би­цеп­сы сог­ну­ты ря­дом с ли­цом Луи. Он то­же хо­чет уку­сить их.  
  
— Ты… — шеп­чет го­рячий па­рень, тут же за­мол­кая. Они сто­ят нас­толь­ко близ­ко, что Луи мо­жет чувс­тво­вать их ды­хание, воз­можно, па­рень хо­чет ска­зать « _всег­да по­жалуй­ста_ » или « _ты иди­от_ », Луи пле­вать. Он об­ло­качи­ва­ет­ся на нез­на­ком­ца всем те­лом, слу­шая, как рас­ска­зыва­ет о вли­янии об­щес­тва на мар­ги­наль­ные иден­ти­фика­ции, он… он ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вал до это­го та­кой сла­бос­ти в ко­ленях. Его взгляд мут­не­ет, от­че­го он на­чина­ет мед­ленно мор­гать, чувс­твуя, как воз­дух, на­ходя­щий­ся в лег­ких, ло­па­ет­ся, слов­но пу­зырь­ки.  
  
Бу­дет стран­но, ес­ли он поп­ро­сит со­вер­шенно нез­на­комо­го че­лове­ка, трах­нуть его на по­лу ра­боче­го мес­та все­го лишь че­рез во­семь ми­нут пос­ле зна­комс­тва? Ему все рав­но на при­личия, эти­кет и все ос­таль­ное, он прос­то хо­чет про­тянуть ру­ку и _при­кос­нуть­ся_.  
  
— Луи, ты-, — раз­да­ет­ся го­лос Ли­ама очень, очень близ­ко. — Ох, эм.  
  
Тре­бу­ет­ся ми­нута, дол­гая ми­нута, в ко­торую го­рячий па­рень про­дол­жа­ет пя­лить­ся на Луи, а Луи — на не­го, но в ито­ге-  
  
— Дерь­мо, дерь­мо, — го­ворит кра­сав­чик, отс­тра­ня­ясь на­зад. — Прос­ти.  
  
Луи рез­ко прис­ло­ня­ет­ся к пол­ке, так как го­рячий па­рень та­щит его центр тя­жес­ти с со­бой, бор­мо­ча:   
  
— Нет, это ты ме­ня прос­ти.  
  
Зейн и Ли­ам сто­ят в кон­це ко­ридо­ра, смот­ря на все это, как буд­то Рож­дес­тво стол­кну­лось с Днем рож­де­ния, со­еди­нились в один боль­шой праз­дник здесь, в сен­тябре, наб­лю­дая за про­ис­хо­дящим с пло­хо скры­тым зло­радс­твом. Бро­ви Зей­на под­ня­лись нас­толь­ко вы­соко, что ис­чезли по­зади гиб­кой пе­ред­ней час­ти его во­лос. Гу­бы Ли­ама по­дер­ги­ва­ют­ся так, слов­но он вот-вот впа­дёт в ис­те­рику. Луи не­нави­дит их обо­их с си­лой ты­сячи ог­ненных солнц.  
  
— Мы ду­мали, что дол­жны про­верить вас, — го­ворит Ли­ам не­вин­но. Луи со­бира­ет­ся ки­нуть в не­го чем-ни­будь. Мо­жет быть, это бу­дут все _тон­кости од­но­поло­го сек­са_. — Мы ус­лы­шали ваш при­ят­ный визг.  
  
— Но не зна­ли, что вы так за­няты, — до­бав­ля­ет Зейн, да­же не пот­ру­див­шись скрыть ши­рокую улыб­ку. — Так как с ва­ми все по­ряд­ке, мо­жете вер­нуть­ся к… то­му, чем мы там за­нима­лись.  
  
Это дол­жно быть частью, где Луи воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к де­лу, но он лишь сто­ит с от­кры­тым ртом.  
  
— Я за­бираю Зи на обед, Том­мо! — го­ворит Ли­ам, обо­рачи­вая ру­ку вок­руг плеч Зей­на, от­тя­гивая его прочь, при этом про­дол­жая ко­вар­но ух­мы­лять­ся, обе­щая бес­по­щад­ное под­драз­ни­вание поз­же. — Ско­ро вер­немся.  
  
Луи до сих пор не мо­жет при­думать вид за­щиты: ес­ли бы он зас­ту­кал их в та­ком же по­ложе­нии, он бы пос­ту­пил так же, а не ждал бы, по­ка их объ­ект влюб­леннос­ти уй­дет.  
  
Пе­ред тем как Луи ус­пе­ва­ет что-то ска­зать, они раз­во­рачи­ва­ют­ся и ухо­дят. Ти­шина в ма­гази­не оз­на­ча­ет, что Луи с го­рячим пар­нем ос­та­лись од­ни.  
  
Лад­но. Хо­рошо.  
  
Го­рячий па­рень от­хо­дит от Луи нас­толь­ко, сколь­ко поз­во­ля­ет уз­кий про­ход меж­ду пол­ка­ми. Его грудь под­ни­ма­ет­ся и опус­ка­ет­ся так, слов­но он не мо­жет ды­шать, и Луи точ­но зна­ет, что он чувс­тву­ет. Но это не бу­дет не­лов­ко. Луи не поз­во­лит это­му быть не­лов­ким.  
  
— Я мо­гу рас­счи­тать те­бя пос­ле то­го, как ты со­вер­шишь по­куп­ки? — пред­ла­га­ет он сла­бо.  
  
Го­рячий па­рень при­под­ни­ма­ет бровь, и Луи в го­лове про­гова­рива­ет это пред­ло­жение сно­ва, а пос­ле по­нима­ет, что у не­го нет ни еди­ного шан­са, что­бы эта встре­ча за­кон­чи­лось без его глу­пос­тей.  
  
— Бо­же, — го­ворит он вслух, по­чесы­вая за­тылок. Это что, эк­зистен­ци­аль­ный кри­зис? — Это худ­ший мо­мент мо­ей жиз­ни. Я так счас­тлив, что мо­гу раз­де­лить его с то­бой, слу­чай­ный нез­на­комец.  
  
Па­рень изу­ча­ет его дол­гим взгля­дом, за­тем улы­ба­ет­ся, и это, бо­же, са­мая зах­ва­тыва­ющая улыб­ка из всех улы­бок в ми­ре. Не­веро­ят­но.  
  
— Ме­ня зо­вут Гар­ри, — го­ворит он, и не­кото­рая ма­лень­кая часть Луи, ко­торая все еще мо­жет чувс­тво­вать и на­де­ять­ся, при­обод­ря­ет­ся. Воз­можно, се­год­няшний день не та­кой уж и пло­хой! Воз­можно все это не зря. — И не вол­нуй­ся. Я нер­вни­чал, при­дя сю­да. Но ты по­мог мне.  
  
— Чем, по­зором?  
  
— Ты не вел се­бя, сло­во я за­раз­ный.  
  
Ох. О, Бо­же.  
  
Бе­лые кос­тяшки пар­ня, сцеп­ленные на ко­реш­ке кни­ги име­ют нем­но­го боль­ше смыс­ла сей­час.  
  
— Ты нор­маль­ный, Гар­ри, — шеп­чет неж­но ему Луи. — Нор­маль­ный.  
  
Гар­ри сгла­тыва­ет, ки­вая.  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
Гар­ри сле­ду­ет за Луи мол­ча к кас­се и ук­ла­дыва­ет две кни­ги на при­лавок, дос­та­вая из кар­ма­на бу­маж­ник. Луи от­кры­ва­ет кас­су и от­счи­тыва­ет сда­чу. Их взгля­ды пе­ресе­ка­ют­ся. Та­кое чувс­тво, что прош­ло пол­то­ра ве­ка с тех пор, как Гар­ри во­шел в ма­газин, и пе­ревер­нул мир Луи с ног на го­лову зво­ном ко­локоль­чи­ка над дверью.  
  
— Как ты уз­нал о нас? — спра­шива­ет Луи, сму­щен­но смот­ря на то, как ста­рая ма­шина мед­ленно пе­чата­ет чек Гар­ри.  
  
— Моя но­вая со­сед­ка по квар­ти­ре тут ра­бота­ет, — от­ве­ча­ет не­уве­рен­но Гар­ри. — Ли-Энн.  
  
— Ты жи­вешь с Ли? — спра­шива­ет Луи.  
  
— Со вче­раш­не­го дня, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Гар­ри. — Это для ме­ня так все но­во, но в то же вре­мя хо­рошо.  
  
— Ли-Энн уди­витель­на, — неж­но от­ве­ча­ет Луи. Ма­шин­ка за­кан­чи­ва­ет пе­чатать чек, и Луи за­совы­ва­ет его в па­кет с кни­гами Гар­ри. — Бы­ло при­ят­но поз­на­комить­ся, Гар­ри.  
  
Гар­ри улы­ба­ет­ся, нем­но­го крас­нея.  
  
— При­ят­но поз­на­комить­ся…  
  
 — Луи.  
  
Улыб­ка пар­ня рас­тет.  
  
— При­ят­но поз­на­комить­ся, Луи.  
  
Гар­ри вы­ходит и ис­че­за­ет за уг­лом, и Луи на­де­ет­ся, что у не­го бу­дет вто­рой шанс, что­бы ис­пра­вить пер­вое впе­чат­ле­ние о се­бе.  
  


___

  
  
**Ано­ним спро­сил: При­ве­еет Ль­ю­ис! Два дня жиз­ни в уни­вере прош­ли прос­то за­меча­тель­но!!! Мои со­седи по квар­ти­ре за­меча­тель­ные, го­род пот­ря­са­ющий, все пот­ря­са­юще! Пот­ра­тил ут­ро с поль­зой. Я на­шел од­ну из книг, ко­торую ты мне ре­комен­до­вал! Очень хо­чу про­читать ее. И...... Я ду­маю, что встре­тил ко­го-то? Пар­ня, та­кого же, как я. Мо­жет, и нет, но очень по­хоже. Ста­ра­юсь не за­цик­ли­вать­ся на этом, но скрес­тим паль­цы.х**  
  
 _г!!! все это ка­жет­ся та­ким не­веро­ят­ным, это она! твоя но­вая жизнь! рас­ска­жи мне о сво­их со­седях по квар­ти­ре, дей­стви­тель­но ли они ди­кие ти­пы? Ты так и про­дол­жа­ешь но­сить свою ка­меру с со­бой? я знаю, ты лю­бишь фо­тог­ра­фиро­вать важ­ные мо­мен­ты и все та­кое. ка­кую кни­гу ты ку­пил? Те­бе он нра­вит­ся?  
  
<i>и это так смеш­но, то, как ты го­воришь о по­тен­ци­аль­ном но­вом пар­не, по­тому что я ду­маю, что то­же встре­тил кое-ко­го. мо­жет, нам обо­им по­везет в люб­ви в этом го­ду, а? скрес­ти паль­цы за нас обо­их, ма­лыш. рас­ска­жи мне о нем! как го­ворят обыч­но де­ти на этот счет — он меч­та­тель­ный?_  
  
 _Те­ги: #анон, #Г_  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: При­иивет сно­ва. Со­бира­юсь пой­ти на ужин с со­седя­ми. Они не сов­сем ди­кие, воз­можно, в не­боль­ших до­зах. Од­на из них изу­ча­ет ди­зайн одеж­ды, вто­рая — ан­глий­ский язык, а еще один ры­жий — луч­ший му­зыкант в ми­ре, бо­же, я ни­ког­да ни­чего по­доб­но­го не слы­шал. мы все очень друж­ны. Я дам те­бе знать о кни­ге, ког­да до­читаю, по­ка я скон­цен­три­рован на адап­та­ции здесь. и тот па­рень…меч­та­тель­ный, ему это так под­хо­дит.х**  
  
 _Я то­же се­год­ня ве­чером иду от­ды­хать, вы­пей за ме­ня, и я выпью за те­бя. кон­тро­лируй сво­их со­седей! очень жду тво­его мне­ния нас­чет кни­ги!  
  
и мне ка­жет­ся, я дол­жен дать те­бе со­вет, что-то ти­па стар­ше­го бра­та, ведь у те­бя поч­ти есть па­рень. будь ос­то­рожен, лад­но? и не взду­май ме­нять­ся, что­бы со­от­ветс­тво­вать то­му, как хо­чет этот па­рень.  
  
и, са­мое глав­ное, не за­бывай обо мне, ког­да у те­бя зак­ру­тит­ся твой ска­зоч­ный ро­ман, хо­рошо?  
  
Те­ги: #анон, #Г_  
  
 **Ано­ним ска­зал: При­ве­ет. Я ни­ког­да не за­буду о те­бе, Ль­ю­ис. Ни­ког­да не бес­по­кой­ся об этом.х**  
  
 _хо­рошо. То­же са­мое мо­гу и ска­зать нас­чет те­бя, Г_  
  
Те­ги: #анон, #Г  
  


___

  
  
Ес­ли есть од­на вещь, в ко­торой Гар­ри всег­да хо­рош, — это отс­тра­нен­ность. Он всег­да про­яв­ля­ет страсть к му­зыке и фо­тог­ра­фи­ям, ис­кусс­тву, друзь­ям, но с де­вуш­ка­ми, с ко­торы­ми он стал встре­чать­ся еще до уни­вера, он всег­да лег­ко ос­та­вал­ся в сто­роне. Дру­желюб­ный, но от­да­лен­ный. Это уп­ро­ща­ет раз­рыв в от­но­шени­ях, так как он зна­ет, что меж­ду ни­ми ни­ког­да не бу­дет че­го-то боль­ше­го, ес­ли он отс­тра­нен от все­го это­го.  
  
Прош­ло шесть дней с тех са­мых пор, как Гар­ри встре­тил маль­чи­ка по име­ни Луи в книж­ном ма­гази­не, и вся его отс­тра­нен­ность вы­лете­ла из ок­на.  
  
Меж­ду ни­ми про­изош­ло та­кое ко­рот­кое вза­имо­дей­ствие, что он да­же ни­чего не ус­пел по­нять. Нес­коль­ко ми­нут меж­ду книж­ны­ми пол­ка­ми, и все. Но Гар­ри про­дол­жа­ет пе­рема­тывать в го­лове этот мо­мент сно­ва и сно­ва, слов­но ка­мень, по­тирая его об ос­трые уг­лы, по­ка тот не ста­нет глад­ким. Яр­кие гла­за и бо­лее яр­кая улыб­ка сле­ду­ет за Гар­ри в сон ночью, а теп­лый смех — это пер­вый звук, о ко­тором он ду­ма­ет ут­ром.  
  
Гар­ри по­нятия не име­ет, что он де­ла­ет. Он не ожи­дал, что нат­кнет­ся на ко­го-то, как Луи, в его пер­вый нас­то­ящий день сво­боды. Он пред­став­лял, что ему при­дет­ся прой­ти этап па­роч­кой не­лов­ких сви­даний с раз­но­шерс­тны­ми людь­ми, мо­жет быть, ему приш­лось бы про­вес­ти ночь с пар­ня­ми, име­на ко­торых он так и не дос­лу­жит­ся вы­учить; он ни­ког­да не пред­став­лял, что он бук­валь­но нат­кнет­ся на то­го, кто пе­ревер­нет весь его мир с ног на го­лову с по­мощью од­но­го прос­то­го спо­тыка­ния о собс­твен­ные но­ги.  
  
Гар­ри не уве­рен, хо­чет ли он быть Луи, дол­жно ли быть что­бы меж­ду ни­ми бы­ло что-то боль­шее, чес­тно, но од­но он точ­но зна­ет: он хо­чет быть ря­дом с Луи _все вре­мя_.  
  
У них есть еже­месяч­ный ка­лен­дарь, ко­торый ви­сит на хо­лодиль­ни­ке в квар­ти­ре, ко­торый Джейд по­веси­ла для то­го, что­бы все ис­поль­зо­вали его для то­го, что­бы за­писы­вать рас­пи­сание пар и гра­фика ра­боты, а так­же для то­го, что­бы знать, ког­да мож­но ус­тро­ить сов­мес­тный ужин («ес­ли те­бя се­год­ня не бу­дет до­ма, или ты но­чу­ешь вне до­ма, или те­бя уби­ли, на­пиши ад­рес, где при­мер­но мож­но бу­дет най­ти твое те­ло», — твер­дит яр­кая над­пись. Гар­ри, ка­жет­ся единс­твен­ным, кто во­об­ще по­нима­ет ход ее мыс­лей). Джейд обоз­на­ча­ет дни, ког­да у нее се­мина­ры, или вре­мя уро­ков с Эдом иг­ры на ги­таре, ко­торые она оп­ла­чива­ет ему едой и пи­вом, Гар­ри от­ме­ча­ет вы­ход­ные, в ко­торые он пла­ниру­ет вер­нуть­ся в Холмс Ча­пел, что­бы сде­лать но­вые фо­тог­ра­фии, а Ли-Энн пи­шет ее гра­фик ра­боты в книж­ном ма­газин­чи­ке Грим­шоу, вмес­те с тем, кем она ра­бота­ет.  
  
И тот факт, что се­год­ня она ра­бота­ет с Луи, не име­ет ни­како­го от­но­шения к при­чине, по­чему Гар­ри ре­ша­ет пой­ти с ней.  
  
Дей­стви­тель­но.  
  
В пос­ледний раз, ког­да Гар­ри ви­дел Луи, он ка­зал­ся ему ве­селым, ми­лым, ум­ным и са­мок­ри­тич­ным. Гар­ри смут­но вспо­мина­ет дру­гих, на­ходив­шихся в ма­гази­не двух пар­ней, так как его вни­мани­ем Луи зав­ла­дева­ет нас­толь­ко, что он не пом­нит под­робнос­тей о них. Он пом­нит каж­дое его сло­во, каж­дый взмах кис­ти, поп­равля­ющий паль­ца­ми чел­ку, ти­хую ат­мосфе­ру ма­гази­на, звон ко­локоль­чи­ка.  
  
Ког­да Гар­ри за­ходит за Ли-Энн се­год­ня к Грим­шоу, все нем­но­го от­ли­ча­ет­ся от той спо­кой­ной об­ста­нов­ки, что он пом­нит. Луи сто­ит на сто­леш­ни­це, ма­ни­акаль­но сме­ясь, бро­сая кни­ги в мяг­кой об­ложке в двух дру­гих лю­дей, пря­чущих­ся меж­ду книж­ны­ми пол­ка­ми. От од­но­го из бег­ле­цов до­носит­ся гром­кий хо­хот, а от дру­гого — смесь ру­гатель­ств и име­ни Луи.  
  
Ко­локоль­чик над дверью воз­ве­ща­ет о при­ходе Ли-Энн и Гар­ри, и шум прек­ра­ща­ет­ся на ми­нуту.  
  
— Ли-Энн! — при­ветс­тву­ет ее Луи, бро­сая оче­ред­ную кни­гу в бе­лую ма­куш­ку, тем са­мым ожи­дая, что она при­со­еди­нит­ся к их ве­селью. За­тем он смот­рит ми­мо нее, и его гла­за рас­ши­ря­ют­ся. — Гар­ри?  
  
— Эмм, — от­ве­ча­ет Гар­ри, сму­щен­но улы­ба­ясь. — При­вет, Луи.  
  
— Том­мо! — раз­да­ет­ся го­лос из-за пол­ки. — Ты уже ус­по­ко­ил­ся, я мо­гу вый­ти? По­чему ты ос­та­новил­ся?  
  
— При­вет, Найл! — при­ветс­тву­ет его Ли-Энн, за­мечая, как хо­зя­ин го­лоса выг­ля­дыва­ет из-за уг­ла, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что это не ло­вуш­ка, преж­де чем вый­ти пол­ностью. Он ка­жет­ся Гар­ри смут­но зна­комым, вер­нее, его бод­рый смех.  
  
— При­вет, Ли-Энн, — го­ворит Найл, — и друг Ли-Энн.  
  
— Гар­ри, — за­тем до не­го до­ходит. — Ты друг Эда, пра­виль­но?  
  
Улыб­ка Най­ла ста­новит­ся ши­ре.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Кру­то, — го­ворит Гар­ри. — Он и Ли-Энн — мои со­седи по квар­ти­ре.  
  
— Ой, — не­ожи­дан­но го­ворит Найл, ука­зывая на Гар­ри паль­цем, как буд­то что-то щел­кну­ло в его го­лове. — Ты всег­да хо­дишь го­лым, не так ли? Эд го­ворит о те­бе все вре­мя, дру­жище. У те­бя ну­дист­ская ре­пута­ция.  
  
— Эм-  
  
— Кто го­лый? — спра­шива­ет дру­гой че­ловек, скры­ва­ющий­ся в книж­ных пол­ках. Он ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, ког­да вы­ходит и ви­дит Гар­ри, и Гар­ри смут­но вспо­мина­ет, что уже ви­дел эту улыб­ку, ког­да он сто­ял при­жатый грудью к Луи где-то сле­ва от мес­та, где он сей­час сто­ит. — Ах, мож­но бы­ло до­гадать­ся. Ес­ли ты при­шел к Луи, у те­бя есть две ми­нуты.  
  
— Зат­кнись, Зейн, — ав­то­мати­чес­ки го­ворит Луи. Его ру­ка, до это­го дер­жавшая кни­гу в ру­ке, мед­ленно опус­ка­ет­ся, как и пле­чи, слов­но ни­чего и не бы­ло. Поп­ра­вив фут­болку, он сму­щен­но смот­рит на Гар­ри. Гар­ри, чье ли­цо чувс­тву­ет теп­ло от вни­мания Луи, сгла­тыва­ет, так же сму­щен­но под­ни­мая гла­за. Они смот­рят друг на дру­га в те­чение дол­го­го вре­мени, по­ка Ли-Энн не щи­па­ет его, и тот не го­ворит: — О! Гар­ри. Я на­шел еще кое-что, что те­бе мо­жет пон­ра­вить­ся.  
  
Он спры­гива­ет с при­лав­ка и ис­че­за­ет из по­ля зре­ния, мель­кая из­ги­бом спи­ны меж­ду ря­дами по­лок. Гар­ри де­ла­ет па­ру ша­гов бли­же, и Луи сно­ва по­яв­ля­ет­ся, его во­лосы спу­тались, а ще­ки по­розо­вели. — Вот, — го­ворит он, по­казы­вая кни­гу; Гар­ри ак­ку­рат­но бе­рет ее, сколь­зя паль­ца­ми по наз­ва­нию, об­ложка « _Го­лого граж­дан­ско­го слу­жаще­го_ » пот­реска­на и по­тер­та, как буд­то она хо­рошо лю­бима вла­дель­цем. Луи про­чища­ет гор­ло. — Это моя ко­пия, по­это­му она в та­ком сос­то­янии. Но, я ду­маю, те­бе пон­ра­вит­ся.  
  
Это еще од­на кни­га из пред­ло­жен­но­го спис­ка Ль­ю­иса, зна­чит, он ее точ­но про­чита­ет.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — го­ворит Гар­ри, и на этот раз, ког­да он и Луи улы­ба­ют­ся друг дру­гу, они не от­во­рачи­ва­ют­ся и сме­ня­ют те­му.  
  
Гар­ри ду­ма­ет, что он слы­шит под­дель­ные рвот­ные по­зывы Ли-Энн по­зади них, но ему пле­вать.  
  
___  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: Гос­по­ди, Ль­ю­ис, я да­же не знаю, как опи­сать его! Он нам­но­го луч­ше, чем я се­бе пред­став­лял, и это еще луч­ше, по­тому что он нас­то­ящий. Иног­да, ког­да мы вмес­те, я за­думы­ва­юсь о том, что «это не мо­жет быть так прос­то, кто-то все рав­но об­ла­жа­ет­ся» и я не знаю, бу­ду этим че­лове­ком я или он.х  
**  
 _Не сто­ит ду­мать об этом, ма­лыш! все хо­рошо, не за­думы­вай­ся о пос­ледс­тви­ях или сце­нари­ях. По­чему ты ду­ма­ешь, что все ис­портишь? ты иде­ален, и ты зна­ешь это.  
  
Тэ­ги: #анон, #Г_  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: я не знаю, Л. Ты единс­твен­ный пос­то­ян­ный кон­такт в мо­ей жиз­ни, ко­торый фак­ти­чес­ки все зна­ет обо мне. Что, ес­ли он уз­на­ет что-то обо мне, и это зас­та­вит его пе­реду­мать?.х**  
  
 _ес­ли я знаю все о те­бе, тог­да я мо­гу с уве­рен­ностью ска­зать, что в те­бе нет ни­чего та­кого, что мо­жет спуг­нуть лю­бого по­рядоч­но­го пар­ня. ес­ли он сбе­жит, это его ошиб­ка, не твоя.  
  
Г, дет­ка, я го­ворю это от все­го сер­дца. Ты од­на из луч­ших час­тей мо­его дня. нет ни­чего, что де­ла­ет ме­ня та­ким счас­тли­вым, как твои со­об­ще­ния. я ува­жаю и по­нимаю то, что ты хо­чешь дер­жать свою он­лайн жизнь от­дель­но от ре­аль­ной жиз­ни, но я счи­таю, бу­дет при­коль­но, ес­ли мы ког­да-ни­будь встре­тим­ся лич­но.  
  
ес­ли он не влю­бит­ся в те­бя, это его ошиб­ка, зна­чит, что-то не так с ним.  
  
Тэ­ги: #анон, #Г_  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: хо­рошо. ты прав. мне прос­то страш­но от то­го, что все про­ис­хо­дит так быс­тро.х**  
  
 _я всег­да прав :)  
  
и я оп­ре­делен­но по­нимаю, что ты име­ешь в ви­ду. мы в од­ной лод­ке, да?  
  
Тэ­ги: #сей­час, #Г_  
___  
  
Уни­вер­си­тет­ские за­нятия офи­ци­аль­но на­чались, и это зна­чит, что все в ма­гази­не Грим­шоу при­ходит к ка­кому-то рас­по­ряд­ку, ко­торый во вре­мя ле­та не­ре­ален. Ре­гуляр­ный гра­фик смен в ма­гази­не учи­тыва­ет все кур­сы и внек­лас­сные ра­боты, та­ким об­ра­зом, во втор­ник в на­чале ок­тября Луи лис­та­ет учеб­ни­ки, пы­та­ясь сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на сло­вах пе­ред ним, но вмес­то это­го про­веря­ет вре­мя на сво­ем те­лефо­не каж­дые три-пять ми­нут.  
  
Сол­нце иг­ри­во лас­ка­ет пе­ред­нюю вит­ри­ны, ког­да ко­локоль­чик над дверью зве­нит, опо­вещая о том, что кто-то во­шел в ма­газин.  
  
— Доб­ро по­жало­вать к Грим­шоу, — звон­ко при­ветс­тву­ет Луи по­купа­теля, вер­тя руч­ку в ру­ках, пе­речи­тывая пред­ло­жение в вось­мой раз.  
  
— При­вет, Луи.  
  
Го­лова Луи вмиг под­ни­ма­ет­ся так быс­тро, что на­чина­ет бо­леть шея.  
  
— Гар­ри!  
  
Гар­ри ер­за­ет, нер­вно по­кусы­вая гу­бы. Свет сна­ружи соз­да­ет над его го­ловой нимб.  
  
— У ме­ня есть нес­коль­ко за­даний, ко­торые се­год­ня на­до за­кон­чить, но к Эду приш­ли друзья, так что… Я Мо­гу…  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — сра­зу же сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Луи, чувс­твуя су­хость во рту. — Тут нег­де си­деть, так что вы­бирай мес­то, где те­бе бу­дет ком­фор­тно. Гар­ри ос­матри­ва­ет­ся по сто­ронам, вы­бирая мес­то в кон­це пол­ки, на­ходя­щи­еся близ­ко к при­лав­ку.  
  
Ос­то­рож­но дос­тав кни­ги, но­ут­бук, тет­ра­ди и руч­ки, он ак­ку­рат­но рас­кла­дыва­ет их вок­руг се­бя в нуж­ном для се­бя по­ряд­ке.  
  
Пер­вые пят­надцать ми­нут про­ходят в мол­ча­нии, оба де­ла­ют вид, что по-преж­не­му де­ла­ют свои кур­со­вые ра­боты. Пос­ле это­го они прек­ра­ща­ют да­же пы­тать­ся прит­во­рять­ся, ос­таль­ную часть сме­ны Луи про­водят, бол­тая ни о чем, что при­ходит на ум.  
___  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: При­ве­еет Ль­ю­ис. Как твой день? Я про­вел его с тем пар­нем сно­ва, бо­же, мне так тя­жело бы­ло ды­шать, мы… мы си­дели в од­ной ком­на­те. Опять же, мо­жет быть, это про­ис­хо­дит, ког­да я об­ща­юсь с пар­ня­ми, по­тому что, черт возь­ми, я опять ис­пы­тываю это, ког­да от­прав­ляю те­бе со­об­ще­ние. ;).х**  
  
 _мой день про­шел хо­рошо! спо­кой­но, но хо­рошо. так­же я про­вел его с мо­им маль­чи­ком  
  
воз­можно, по­теря ды­хания за­раз­на, по­тому что это то, что про­ис­хо­дит со мной, ког­да я по­лучаю со­об­ще­ния от те­бя.  
  
Тэ­ги: #анон, #Г  
____  
  
Ка­мера зна­комым ве­сом от­да­ет Гар­ри в ру­ки, ког­да он при­седа­ет, что­бы по­лучить со­вер­шенный угол в во­дово­роте пят­ны­шек пы­ли, ви­димых в ли­нии се­чения лу­ча кон­ца осен­не­го сол­нечно­го све­та. Поб­лекшее зо­лото от­ра­жа­ет­ся на по­золо­чен­ной кни­ге, ло­вя свет ухо­дяще­го дня.  
  
Се­год­ня в ма­гази­не, как ни стран­но, есть па­роч­ка кли­ен­тов, так что Гар­ри поз­во­ля­ет Луи вы­пол­нять свою ра­боту вмес­то то­го, что­бы прис­та­вать к не­му как обыч­но. Он слы­шит теп­лый го­лос Луи в у­ют­ном воз­ду­хе ма­гази­на, столь же зна­комый ему, как звук ко­локоль­чи­ка над дверью.  
  
Гар­ри ти­хо про­ходит ми­мо че­лове­ка, прос­матри­ва­юще­го раз­дел фэн­те­зи и заг­ля­дыва­ет за угол: Луи ти­хо что-то объ­яс­ня­ет ма­ме и ее до­чери, ма­лень­кой де­воч­ке, ве­ро­ят­но, не бо­лее пя­ти или шес­ти лет. Она при­жима­ет кни­гу к гру­ди, от­че­го ее ма­ма пы­та­ет­ся уго­ворить де­воч­ку от­дать кни­гу Луи, что­бы тот мог от­ска­ниро­вать ее.  
  
— Это Вель­ве­товый кро­лик, не так ли? — спра­шива­ет ее Луи вы­рази­тель­ным и мяг­ким го­лосом. Ког­да де­воч­ка ки­ва­ет, он улы­ба­ет­ся. — Мои сес­тры лю­бят эту кни­гу. Я чи­таю ее им каж­дый раз, ког­да при­ез­жаю до­мой.  
  
— Прав­да? — спра­шива­ет де­воч­ка, от­че­го Луи сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся, серь­ез­но ки­вая.  
  
— Да, это очень важ­ная часть мо­их ви­зитов. Я уве­рен, что ты бу­дешь лю­бить его то­же, но сна­чала ты дол­жна поз­во­лить мне прос­ка­ниро­вать ее, пос­ле че­го ты смо­жешь заб­рать ее до­мой.  
  
Ма­лень­кая де­воч­ка за­думы­ва­ет­ся, за­тем ки­ва­ет и ос­то­рож­но вру­ча­ет свою кни­гу Луи. Он ска­ниру­ет ее и сра­зу же воз­вра­ща­ет кни­гу ей, неж­но улы­ба­ясь ей в от­вет.  
  
Гар­ри де­ла­ет сни­мок, сох­ра­няя это вы­раже­ние нав­сегда.  
__  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: я не хо­чу рас­ска­зывать ему о том, что бы­ло со мной до­ма. Что, ес­ли он не за­хочет это слы­шать?.х**  
  
 _ес­ли он то­го сто­ит и ес­ли он дей­стви­тель­но за­ботит­ся о те­бе, он за­хочет уз­нать.  
  
у ме­ня об­ратная проб­ле­ма, я не мо­гу зас­та­вить мо­его маль­чи­ка от­крыть­ся мне. я хо­чу, что­бы он по­делил­ся всем со мной, и я уве­рен, что твой па­рень ду­ма­ет так же.  
  
Те­ги: #анон, #Г_  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: у ме­ня за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся оп­равда­ния, что­бы уви­деть его.х**  
  
 _тог­да пе­рес­тань оп­равды­вать­ся, Г.  
  
Те­ги: #анон, #Г, #сде­лай это дет­ка_  
___  
  
— Нет. Аб­со­лют­но нет.  
  
Смех Гар­ри гром­ким этом раз­но­сит­ся по ЛГБТ-раз­де­лу, где он прос­матри­ва­ет но­вые пос­тупле­ния, па­рал­лель­но по­могая Луи рас­став­лять кни­ги по пол­кам.  
  
— По­чему нет?  
  
— По­чему нет? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Луи. — По­тому что че­ловек-па­ук — ре­аль­ный су­пер­ге­рой. Же­лез­ный че­ловек прос­то ум­ный па­рень со слиш­ком боль­шим ко­личес­твом де­нег на сче­ту.  
  
Гар­ри сно­ва сме­ет­ся, и Луи ус­ме­ха­ет­ся про се­бя, тай­но пы­та­ясь про­верить те­лефон под при­лав­ком на на­личие но­вых со­об­ще­ний от Г каж­дые нес­коль­ко ми­нут. Он по­луча­ет их все боль­ше и боль­ше в пос­леднее вре­мя, те­перь они бол­та­ют в те­чение дня, хо­тя нес­коль­ко не­дель на­зад они пе­репи­сыва­лись толь­ко, воз­можно, раз в день. Это дол­гождан­ное из­ме­нение, по­тому что те­перь Г со­об­ща­ет ему о по­тен­ци­аль­ных со­быти­ях в сво­ей лич­ной жиз­ни.  
  
Ко­торые, ну, в об­щем, мед­ленным ша­гом прод­ви­га­ют­ся вверх.  
  
— Но Же­лез­ный че­ловек яв­ля­ет­ся су­пер­ге­ро­ем, — от­ме­ча­ет Гар­ри, ког­да Луи не от­ве­ча­ет. Его го­лос пе­реме­ща­ет­ся, ког­да он ухо­дит вглубь стел­ла­жей, и Луи прос­то пред­став­ля­ет се­бе, как его ко­жаные бо­тин­ки шар­ка­ют но­гами по по­лу, а паль­цы дот­ра­гива­ют­ся до ко­реш­ков книг. — Нра­вит­ся те­бе это или нет, но он су­пер­ге­рой. Все зна­ют это.  
  
— Ну, — от­ве­ча­ет Луи, не слы­ша звон ко­локоль­чи­ка над дверью, гром­ко кри­ча в от­вет: — Тог­да все оши­ба­ют­ся!  
  
— Ты так кри­чишь те­перь на всех кли­ен­тов, да? Это что, твой но­вый ме­тод? — спра­шива­ет но­вый го­лос, от­че­го Луи па­нику­ет и ро­ня­ет те­лефон, слы­ша, как ме­талл гром­ко уда­ря­ет­ся об де­ревян­ный пол ма­гази­на. Ник Грим­шоу улы­ба­ет­ся с по­рога, при­нося с со­бой вихрь све­жего воз­ду­ха. — При­вету­ли.  
  
— Бо­же, Ник, — го­ворит Луи, кла­дя ру­ку на его сер­дце, чувс­твуя, как оно быс­тро бь­ет­ся. — Я ду­мал, это твой отец, ко­торый пос­ле это­го точ­но бы ме­ня уво­лил.  
  
— Ка­кая раз­ни­ца? Ты по-преж­не­му зло­упот­ребля­ешь до­ходом, — от­ве­ча­ет Ник, под­ни­мая бро­ви.  
  
— Ес­ли это по­может, — го­ворит Гар­ри, по­яв­ля­ясь меж­ду по­лок с куч­кой книг, доб­ро улы­ба­ясь, — я мо­гу вер­нуть все, как толь­ко по­лучу.  
  
Луи наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как Ник мгно­вен­но рас­прям­ля­ет­ся, ин­стинктив­но выс­тавляя бед­ро впе­рёд.  
  
— Здравс­твуй. Я ви­жу, Луи сно­ва пря­чет от ме­ня сво­их ми­лых дру­зей. Я Ник Грим­шоу.  
  
Гар­ри на­халь­но под­ми­гива­ет Луи, фо­куси­руя свой взгляд на Ни­ке.  
  
— Ник Грим­шоу, как ма­газин Грим­шоу?  
  
— Од­но и то же, ми­лый, — от­ве­ча­ет ле­ниво Ник.  
  
Луи фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Пе­рес­тань­те флир­то­вать. Ник, ты не нас­толь­ко ва­жен. Гар­ри, ты бу­дешь по­купать эти кни­ги или мне сто­ит до­бавить их в твой спи­сок по­жела­ний?  
  
— До­бавь в спи­сок, по­жалуй­ста, — от­ве­ча­ет Гар­ри, яр­ко улы­ба­ясь, от­да­вая свои но­вые на­ход­ки. Луи за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, но так же улы­ба­ет­ся, за­бирая кни­ги от Гар­ри, дос­та­вая лист бу­маги, уже на­поло­вину за­пол­ненный кни­гами, ко­торые Гар­ри пла­ниру­ет при­об­рести, как толь­ко най­дет ра­боту. — Ког­да за­кон­чишь, ска­жи мне, я при­ду и по­ложу их.  
  
— Прос­ти, Том­мо, — го­ворит Ник, ког­да Гар­ри сно­ва рас­тво­ря­ет­ся меж­ду пол­ка­ми. — Я не знал, что он уже за­нят то­бой.  
  
— В смыс­ле? Он не мой па­рень, — ут­вер­жда­ет Луи, за­писы­вая пос­леднее наз­ва­ние кни­ги в спи­сок Гар­ри. — Хаз­за! Мо­жешь уби­рать кни­ги на мес­то.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — от­ве­ча­ет Ник, не ве­ря Луи ни на ми­нуту.  
  
— Он не… — пы­та­ет­ся сно­ва Луи. — Мы-  
  
— Лу, — пе­реби­ва­ет их Гар­ри, от­че­го Луи слег­ка под­пры­гива­ет. — Мо­гу я взять твою кур­тку? Мне хо­лод­но.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, ма­лыш, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся сра­зу Луи. Гар­ри улы­ба­ет­ся, по­тирая кос­тяшка­ми паль­цев пле­чо Луи, тем са­мым го­воря спа­сибо, сле­дом на­киды­вая на пле­чи джин­со­вую кур­тку, ко­торая ему дос­та­точ­но ве­лика, как ни стран­но, учи­тывая рост пар­ня.  
  
Ког­да он сно­ва ис­че­за­ет, Луи обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся, на­тыка­ясь на Ни­ка, наб­лю­да­юще­го за ним с выс­шей сте­пенью удив­ле­ния.  
  
— Что ты там го­ворил?  
  
— Он не, — бор­мо­чет Луи, — Мы не… это не… это не то, что ка­жет­ся.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — лег­ко сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Ник. — Но те­бе бы хо­телось, не так ли?  
  
Луи все не на­ходит от­ве­та на этот воп­рос, ког­да Гар­ри зап­ры­га­ет на при­лавок нес­коль­ко ми­нут спус­тя, бол­тая с Ни­ком о вся­кой че­пухе, иг­ри­во под­ми­гивая Том­линсо­ну.  
___  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: при­вет! я но­вичок в тво­ем бло­ге, но я за­метил, что ты об­ща­ешь­ся со сво­им Г поч­ти пос­то­ян­но. вы зна­комы друг с дру­гом в ре­аль­ной жиз­ни? это твой па­рень?**  
  
 _Доб­ро по­жало­вать в дур­дом :)  
  
нет, я не знаю Г в ре­аль­ной жиз­ни. очень жаль, ко­неч­но, мы не всег­да по­луча­ем то, что хо­тим. Г ис­поль­зу­ет tumblr как прос­транс­тво, от­де­ля­ющее его от ре­аль­ной жиз­ни. и это нор­маль­но.  
  
и нет, он не мой па­рень.  
  
Тэ­ги: #анон_  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: ты хо­чешь пар­ня?**  
  
 _не знаю, на са­мом де­ле. я ни с кем не встре­ча­юсь уже дол­гое вре­мя, прос­то дей­стви­тель­но не встре­тил ни­кого, с кем за­хоте­лось бы быть в те­чение дли­тель­но­го вре­мени.  
  
лад­но, это не до кон­ца прав­да. есть кое-кто… он ве­лико­леп­ный, за­бав­ный и слад­кий, но он не от­кры­ва­ет­ся для ме­ня. он не обя­зан рас­ска­зывать мне свои сек­ре­ты, но я ви­жу из то­го, как он го­ворит и ве­дет се­бя, что ему есть что ска­зать, но он не­дос­та­точ­но до­веря­ет мне. у ме­ня бо­лее глу­бокая эмо­ци­ональ­ная связь с мо­им ано­нимом Г, чем с ним.  
  
Тэ­ги: #анон, #сно­ва, #воз­можно ис­поль­зо­вание Г в ка­чес­тве при­мера — не луч­шая идея, #мы ни­ког­да не встре­чались и да­же не зна­ем имен друг дру­га #но мы за­виси­мы друг от дру­га_  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: При­ве­еет, Ль­ю­ис. Воз­можно, твой ре­аль­ный маль­чик не мо­жет от­крыть­ся, пос­коль­ку он бо­ит­ся, что ты бу­дешь осуж­дать его за то, что он не уве­рен в се­бе, или, мо­жет, он ду­ма­ет, что ты не смо­жешь при­нять то, что он пе­режил. Не по­тому что ты та­кой! Но, воз­можно, он прос­то не зна­ет это­го. Ты по­хож на то­го, кто со­вер­шил ка­минг-а­ут очень прос­то, да­же ес­ли это не так, воз­можно, это пу­га­ет его. Си­ту­ация тво­его маль­чи­ка по­хожа на мою. Я пы­та­юсь ра­ботать че­рез свои стра­хи, что­бы раз­го­вари­вать со сво­им маль­чи­ком без чувс­тва, что я от­кры­ва­юсь ему пол­ностью.**  
  
 _так ты го­воришь, что я сна­чала дол­жен от­крыть­ся ему, что­бы до­казать, я по­нимаю, что жизнь иног­да дерь­мо?  
  
лад­но, да­же ес­ли эмо­ци­ональ­ная ин­тимность не сра­бота­ет в ре­аль­ной жиз­ни, мы всег­да бу­дем друг у дру­га.  
  
Те­ги: #анон, #Г_  
___  
  
Уже поз­дно, и Гар­ри пь­ян. Ав­то­моби­ли, про­ез­жа­ющие по ули­це, бли­ками про­сачи­ва­ют­ся че­рез ще­ли в што­рах Гар­ри. Его зре­ние за­тума­нено, как и мыс­ли.  
  
Чуть бо­лее трех ме­сяцев на­зад, Гар­ри нат­кнул­ся на книж­ный ма­газин по ре­комен­да­ции под­ру­ги и вы­вер­нул свою жизнь на­из­нанку маль­чи­ку с го­лубы­ми-го­лубы­ми гла­зами и яр­ким сме­хом. Воз­можно, его жизнь ре­шила: то­го, что он пе­режил до уни­вер­си­тета, с не­го дос­та­точ­но и, что­бы воз­награ­дить его за упорс­тво, она поз­во­лила ему встре­тить­ся с Луи Том­линсо­ном.  
  
Он ув­ле­чение, Гар­ри зна­ет это, но чувс­тву­ет боль­шее. Оно слов­но ба­боч­ки, ко­торые по­яв­ля­ют­ся в жи­воте, ког­да он ду­ма­ет о фут­бо­лис­тах и кра­сивых ак­те­рах, или о ве­черин­ке и Дэ­виде, ко­торый сор­вал его пер­вый по­целуй. Это не ми­молет­но или за­бав­но, это что-то ог­ненное и ярос­тное, что тре­бу­ет его вни­мания, свя­зывая его ве­ны в уз­лы. Так лег­ко поз­на­комить­ся с Луи, и са­мое слож­ное — про­щать­ся с ним.  
  
Мо­жет быть, это боль­ше, чем вле­чение. Мо­жет быть, это сло­во ви­та­ет в его го­лове, пор­хая шестью ма­лень­ки­ми бук­ва­ми, ко­торы­ми он с лег­костью раз­бра­сыва­ет­ся вок­руг, ког­да де­ло до­ходит до его дру­зей и его дру­зей из книж­но­го ма­гази­на или лю­дей с по­тока. Но не с Луи; ес­ли он ска­жет сло­во «люб­лю» Луи, оно не бу­дет зву­чать так пря­мо, как их пла­тони­чес­кие от­но­шения.  
  
Мо­жет быть, по­тому что это не лю­бовь, по­ка нет. Не сей­час.  
  
Но.  
  
Но это стран­но, по­тому что он все дни про­водит с Луи и го­ворит все свои сок­ро­вен­ные мыс­ли нез­на­ком­цу в ин­терне­те. Он каж­дый день от­да­ет часть се­бя Луи, и в то же вре­мя раз­де­ля­ет се­бя с Ль­ю­исом, ба­лан­си­ру­ющим по­сере­дине. Как бы он ни ста­рал­ся от­дать свое сер­дце це­ликом од­но­му че­лове­ку, оно все рав­но раз­де­ля­ет­ся на две по­ловин­ки — ес­ли од­ни от­но­шения сго­рят в пла­мени, у не­го бу­дут дру­гие, к ко­торым он мо­жет в лю­бой мо­мент воз­вра­тить­ся.  
  
Есть не толь­ко Луи, в ко­торо­го так влюб­лен Гар­ри. Есть кто-то еще, тот, кто по­ража­ет его сер­дце нам­но­го быс­трее. Маль­чик, ко­торый раз­го­вари­ва­ет с ним в са­мые труд­ные но­чи его жиз­ни, в кри­зисы, в мо­мен­ты, ког­да, ка­жет­ся, жизнь ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся. Са­ма идея то­го, что Гар­ри мо­жет быть с Ль­ю­исом, по­сыла­ет тол­пы му­рашек по все­му те­лу. Он ни­ког­да не ви­дел фо­тог­ра­фию Ль­ю­иса, воз­можно, да­же не уз­на­ет его, ес­ли прой­дет ми­мо не­го на ули­це, но это не зна­чит, что они не близ­ки. Он бли­же, чем кто-ли­бо еще в жиз­ни Гар­ри. Бли­же, чем Гар­ри и Луи.  
  
Но это неп­ра­виль­но. Луи не зна­ет, что Гар­ри, воз­вра­ща­ясь до­мой, про­водит но­чи, раз­го­вари­вая с Ль­ю­исом, рас­ска­зывая ему об ув­ле­чени­ях в ре­аль­ной жиз­ни. Ни Луи, ни Ль­ю­ис не по­луча­ют пол­но­го вни­мания Гар­ри, и это ка­жет­ся не­чес­тным для каж­до­го, кто вов­ле­чен в это.  
  
Он зна­ет, что дол­жен дож­дать­ся ут­ра и об­ду­мать все это на трез­вую го­лову, но эмо­ции пе­репол­ня­ют Гар­ри, и, ес­ли он не от­пустит их, они прос­то взор­вутся внут­ри.  
  
Гар­ри тя­нет­ся к те­лефо­ну, пос­ту­кивая паль­ца­ми по эк­ра­ну, от­прав­ляя со­об­ще­ние. По­том еще, по­том еще, по­том еще пять. Он не ус­пе­ва­ет заб­ло­киро­вать те­лефон, ког­да тот вы­пада­ет из его рук, и от­да­ва­ет­ся во власть ал­ко­голя и мыс­лей, за­тяги­ва­ющих его в бес­по­кой­ный сон.  
__  
  
Луи про­сыпа­ет суб­ботнее ут­ро, но ве­чер он упус­кать не со­бира­ет­ся. У не­го нет ни­каких пла­нов до сме­ны в книж­ном ма­гази­не, ко­торая нач­нется че­рез час, по­это­му он поз­во­ля­ет се­бе по­нежить­ся в пос­те­ли еще нес­коль­ко ми­нут. Он вы­тяги­ва­ет но­ги, его мыш­цы нап­ря­га­ют­ся.  
  
Раз­да­ет­ся стук в дверь — и Зейн тут же про­совы­ва­ет го­лову в об­ра­зовав­шу­юся щель.  
  
— Доб­рое ут­ро, сол­нышко.  
  
— День, зас­ра­нец, — от­ве­ча­ет Луи, зе­вая, от­че­го Зейн ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.  
  
— Мо­гу я одол­жить твой но­ут? Мой умер.  
  
Луи ки­ва­ет и ма­шет ру­кой не­оп­ре­делен­но в сто­рону сво­его сто­ла, где его но­ут­бук по­хоро­нен в гру­де книг и бу­маг. Зейн бе­рет его и са­дит­ся на кро­вать ря­дом с Луи, от­кры­вая но­вую вклад­ку, пе­рехо­дя к элек­трон­ной поч­те. Зак­рыв гла­за, Луи кла­дет го­лову Зей­ну на пле­чо, рас­тво­ря­ясь в зву­ке кла­виш, уба­юки­ва­ющих его.  
  
— Вот, — го­ворит Зейн спус­тя нес­коль­ко ми­нут. — Все сде­лано. Кста­ти, про­верь свой tumblr, по­хоже, у те­бя мно­го со­об­ще­ний.  
  
— Хмм? — спра­шива­ет Луи, по­тирая гла­за. — Ох, там нет ни­чего важ­но­го.  
  
— Ах, да, за­был, что ты у нас ин­тернет-звез­да, — драз­нит его Зейн, отод­ви­гая но­ут­бук в сто­рону. — Я и Найл со­бира­ем­ся пой­ти по­зав­тра­кать, пой­дешь с на­ми?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Луи, на­жимая на вклад­ку tumblr на па­нели. — Дай мне ми­нуту.  
  
Зейн вы­ходит из ком­на­ты, и Луи тут же от­кры­ва­ет вхо­дящие со­об­ще­ния. Есть нес­коль­ко со­об­ще­ний от бло­га фо­тог­ра­фа на са­мом вер­ху, но Луи про­пус­ка­ет их, за­мечая нес­коль­ко со­об­ще­ний, иду­щих од­ной неп­ре­рыв­ной це­поч­кой, дол­ги­ми, длин­ны­ми аб­за­цами со стран­ны­ми ин­терва­лами и про­пис­ны­ми бук­ва­ми. Луи хму­рит­ся и от­кры­ва­ет пер­вое, тут же ши­роко рас­па­хивая гла­за, ког­да чи­та­ет.  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: При­ве­Ет ль­ю­исс это г хо­тел по­го ово­рить с тбой о чм-то и не мгу ждать д зав­тра прос­ти лад­но. я хо­тел с ска­зать те­бе ду­маю я влю­бил­ся!!! в малч ика я всег­да го­ворю о нм, тот из мгзи­на. я го­ворил те­бе о ма­заг­не? я хо­чу та­ам ку­пить кни­ги о ктрых ты го­ворил (мне не хва­тит мста так что это со­об­щие 1)**  
  
 **Ано­ним спро­сил: я о­оченьь пь­ьяный прсти ел­си это име­ет зна­еч­ние. я встре­тил эт ого маль­чи­ка в маг­зи­не он та­кой кра­ис­вый и прккран­сывй и я ду­маю я влюб­лен в нег­но. от его улыб­ки мое сре­деу пе­рево­ча­ива­ет­ся он та­кой ум­нный и он гей!!! он т, а к ас ка­зал. и каж­дый раз ког­да я виж­ду его я ду­ма­юб что это дю­овь!!! но (2)  
  
Ано­ним спро­сил: я не мо­гу ска­зать ему ол Хомлс чАп­ле и об этом что бы­ло тамк. не нзе­аю по­чему или чег­но я бо­юсь, но всег­лда ког­лда он смот­рит на ме­ня ор­не зна­ет тчо мне есть чи­то рас­ска­завть и я бобь­юс. нок щзна­ешь что? я мгу гор­вит с тобйо!!! пто­му что (3)  
  
Ано­ним спро­сил: мао чик из книж­ног ма­газ­ни­нав осо­бен­ный и иты то­же. вы оба осо­беныйе и важ­ные для ме­ня вы нукд­жны мне оба. а­оп­то­му что ты н увдшь ме­ня, но тыз­на­ешь все вжа­ное обо снме. и я ви­жу его и его дрбу­ту и его боль­ше сред­це и вИ­ЖУу ка­окйо он кра­сивый, но он не зна­ет ме­ня как тыв. я япо­нял ач­то эт значт, ду­маю. я ду­маю, эт зна­чит я вллбен в (4)  
**  
  
Нет ни­кого пя­того со­об­ще­ния  
Луи вы­дыха­ет, чувс­твуя, как сер­дце бе­шено ко­лотит­ся в гру­ди. Ох­ре­неть. Ох­ре­неть. Он не зна­ет, что в ито­ге вы­берет Г, но он до­гады­ва­ет­ся, и, черт по­бери, ему страш­но.  
  
Но он не уз­на­ет, по­тому что нет пя­того со­об­ще­ния.  
  
Луи прок­ру­чива­ет лен­ту вниз, что­бы уви­деть, мо­жет быть, Там­блер от­пра­вил их в неп­ра­виль­ном по­ряд­ке, или что-то в этом ро­де, но там ни­чего нет. За­тем он прок­ру­чива­ет об­ратно, и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся.  
  
По­тому что есть пя­тое со­об­ще­ние. Он прос­то про­пус­тил его, по­тому что оно не ано­ним­но.  
  
Луи рез­ко зах­ло­па­ет но­ут­бук и от­швы­рива­ет его прочь.  
  
Он не дол­жен. Он не дол­жен его чи­тать. Г хо­тел ано­ним­ности, и Луи дол­жен ува­жать его же­лания. Пол­то­ра го­да со­об­ще­ний ухо­дят в ни­куда, ког­да Г ре­ша­ет на­пить­ся, за­бывая щёл­кнуть по оп­ции, от­прав­ляя со­об­ще­ние под ре­аль­ным име­нем.  
  
Он не дол­жен смот­реть на блог Г.  
  
Но.  
  
Но он дол­жен уз­нать, что на­писал ему Г.  
  
Он от­кры­ва­ет свой но­ут­бук и вни­матель­но вчи­тыва­ет­ся в наз­ва­ние бло­га Г.  
  
И во вто­рой раз ме­нее чем за ми­нуту, Луи чувс­тву­ет, что его сер­дце сно­ва пре­датель­ски за­мира­ет, ког­да осоз­на­ние прав­ды об­ру­шива­ет­ся на не­го по­доб­но ла­вине.  
  
 **Harrystylesphotography спро­сил: ты то­же, Ль­ю­ис. Я люб­лю его, и я люб­лю те­бя. Но я не мо­гу быть с то­бой и не мо­гу быть с ним. Я люб­лю вас обо­их. Как я мо­гу выб­рать?**  
  
Г — Гар­ри. Гар­ри — Г.  
  
Луи щел­ка­ет по harrystylesphotography и встре­ча­ет оп­ти­мизи­рова­ную, прос­тую стра­ницу бло­га, со ссыл­ка­ми к со­быти­ям, ко­торые, он пом­нит, Гар­ри упо­минал в их раз­го­воре. Так же тут есть раз­личные ссыл­ки, как мож­но свя­зать­ся с Гар­ри для даль­ней­ше­го сот­рудни­чес­тва. Луи прок­ру­чива­ет вниз, на­тыка­ясь на пос­леднее фо­то, ко­торое вы­ложил Гар­ри: это фо­то улы­ба­юще­гося Луи, изоб­ра­жен­но­го на фо­не книж­но­го ма­гази­на, с ко­пи­ей Бар­хатно­го Кро­лика в ру­ках.  
___  
  
Гар­ри про­сыпа­ет­ся в по­ту, буд­то он дол­жен со­жалеть о чем-то, но он не пом­нит, о чем. Он слы­шит, Эда и Джейд, ко­торые сме­ют­ся и у них, ка­жет­ся, нет пох­мелья.  
  
Гар­ри сто­нет и пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся, за­рыва­ясь ли­цом в по­душ­ку, ко­торая пах­нет ды­мом и пи­вом от во­лос из ба­ра, ко­торый он по­сетил вче­ра ночью. Его ко­жа лип­кая, хо­тя в ком­на­те хо­лод­но, его те­лефон упи­ра­ет­ся ему в грудь, так как он бро­сил это пос­ле то­го-  
  
Дерь­мо. Блять. Ох­ре­неть.  
  
Пос­ле то­го, как он от­пра­вил Ль­ю­ису со­об­ще­ния на tumblr.  
  
Гар­ри ши­роко рас­кры­ва­ет гла­за, он бе­рет те­лефон, но тот раз­ря­жен. Гар­ри тя­нет­ся к но­ут­бу­ку. он сра­зу же от­кры­ва­ет Tumblr, бла­года­ря каж­дое бо­жес­тво за то, что он ус­та­новил рас­ши­рение и мо­жет прос­матри­вать все со­об­ще­ния, ко­торые он от­прав­лял и ко­торые от­прав­ля­ли ему. Он от­кры­ва­ет ис­хо­дящие и за­мира­ет.  
  
Че­тыре со­об­ще­ния ано­ним­но, го­воря­щие о том, как он лю­бит Луи.  
  
Од­но со­об­ще­ние от­прав­ле­но с его ак­ка­ун­та фо­тог­ра­фа.  
  
Блять.  
  
Лад­но. Лад­но. Ль­ю­ис зна­ет его имя. И то, что он в Ман­честе­ре. И из Холмс Ча­пела. И что он влюб­лен в Луи. Лад­но. Все хо­рошо.  
  
Гар­ри быс­тро от­кры­ва­ет свою лен­ту, за­мечая, что его уве­дом­ле­ния взры­ва­ют­ся. Он от­кры­ва­ет стра­ницу ак­тивнос­ти и по­нима­ет, что фо­тог­ра­фия Луи за­соря­ет его увед­мо­ления, ко­личес­тво за­меток на пуб­ли­кации вне­зап­но вы­рос­ло с прош­ло­го ве­чера до ут­ра. Он ду­ма­ет, из-за че­го это, про­лис­ты­вая даль­ше, даль­ше, по­ка-  
  
 _saintlewis реб­логнул ваш пост._  
  
Нет.  
  
С че­го бы ему де­лать это? Он пос­то­ян­но реб­ло­жит кар­тинки, и для ко­го-то так это мо­жет ка­зать­ся без­вред­ным бло­гом, но пульс Гар­ри за­мира­ет. Он прос­то да­ет Гар­ри знать, что на­шел его блог? Он бы не сде­лал это та­ким жес­то­ким спо­собом.  
  
Гар­ри сно­ва кли­ка­ет на блог Ль­ю­иса, ожи­дая уви­деть что-то дру­гое, буд­то он дол­жен был из­ме­нить­ся со вче­раш­не­го дня. Но все то же са­мое, как и дол­жно быть, кро­ме его пос­ледних двух пос­тов: один — это фо­тог­ра­фия Луи с бло­га Гар­ри, и вто­рой — пуб­ли­кация с те­гами.  
  
 _x  
  
Те­ги: #г, #я в ма­гази­не до 5, #при­дешь ко мне?_  
  
У Ль­ю­иса в бло­ге фо­тог­ра­фия Луи. Две жиз­ни Гар­ри сме­шива­ют­ся, и он не по­нима­ет как. Его ра­зум от­ка­зыва­ет­ся со­еди­нять точ­ки, так прос­то не мо­жет быть. Сов­па­дения — од­на вещь. Но это что-то со­вер­шенно иное.  
  
Гар­ри нуж­но пой­ти в книж­ный ма­газин.  
  
Гар­ри на­дева­ет бли­жай­шую па­ру джин­сов, ру­баш­ку и бо­тин­ки. Он уда­ря­ет­ся лок­тем в дверь, ког­да вы­бега­ет из ком­на­ты, иг­но­рируя при­ветс­твия Эда и Джейд, про­бегая ми­мо них, что­бы пос­мотреть на ка­лен­дарь, ви­сящий на хо­лодиль­ни­ке. Ли не ра­бота­ет се­год­ня, по­луча­ет­ся, она не на­писа­ла и кто ра­бота­ет се­год­ня. Он по­вора­чива­ет­ся, не слу­шая воп­ро­сы Джейд и Эда, и бе­жит к две­ри ком­на­ты Ли-Энн.  
  
— Ли, — го­ворит он, за­бегая в ком­на­ту. Она ле­жит под оде­яла­ми, во­лосы рас­тре­паны.  
  
— Э­ээй, — сто­нет она, — что ты хо­чешь?  
  
— Луи се­год­ня ра­бота­ет?  
  
Она смот­рит на не­го не­пони­ма­юще.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Луи се­год­ня ра­бота­ет в ма­гази­не?  
  
Ли-Энн са­дит­ся, ее пи­жама за­дира­ет­ся, де­вуш­ка по­тира­ет сон­ные гла­за.  
  
— Я не знаю. А что та­кое?  
  
— Мне прос­то нуж­но знать, — умо­ля­ет Гар­ри, — прос­ти, я поз­же все объ­яс­ню те­бе.  
  
— У ме­ня в те­лефо­не рас­пи­сание, — го­ворит де­вуш­ка, по­казы­вая ру­кой на стол. Гар­ри бе­рет ее те­лефон, вво­дит па­роль и от­кры­ва­ет ка­лен­дарь.  
  
 _Луи_ , — чи­та­ет он, — _ра­бота­ет 12-5_  
  
 _ **я в ма­гази­не до 5**_  
  
— Черт по­бери, — тя­жело ды­шит Гар­ри. — Это он.  
  
— Кто он? — Ли спра­шива­ет. Он не от­ве­ча­ет, вы­бега­ет из две­ри, на се­кун­ду воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, что­бы ос­та­вить те­лефон. — Гар­ри!  
  
Жи­вот Гар­ри скру­чива­ет от ал­ко­голя и от­сутс­твия зав­тра­ка, он спус­ка­ет­ся по лес­тни­це, вы­ходит из зда­ния и нап­равля­ет к Грим­шоу, ко­торый в нес­коль­ких ули­цах от­сю­да. Его бо­тин­ки не пред­назна­чены для бе­га, но у не­го нет вы­хода. Во­лосы ле­зут в гла­за, в них все еще тя­жесть вче­раш­не­го про­дук­та.  
  
Это од­новре­мен­но быс­тро и му­читель­но дол­го, по­ка вы­вес­ка «Грим­шоу» по­яв­ля­ет­ся в по­ле зре­ния. Гар­ри вры­ва­ет­ся в дверь, и ко­локоль­чик поч­ти не слыш­но из-за не­го.  
  
Луи сто­ит за при­лав­ком и, ког­да он под­ни­ма­ет взгляд на Гар­ри, тот ви­дит как ды­хание Луи ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— Ты при­шел, — го­ворит Луи, он зву­чит оше­лом­ленно.  
  
— Я при­шел, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Гар­ри, все еще тя­жело ды­ша, но в этот раз по дру­гой при­чине.  
  
Гар­ри мед­ленно под­хо­дит, а Луи все еще сто­ит. Мыс­ли в го­лове Гар­ри вне­зап­но ста­новят­ся тя­желы­ми, что­бы со­еди­нить в сло­ва.  
  
— Ты сэй­нтль­ю­ис.  
  
Луи ки­ва­ет.  
  
— А ты Г.  
  
 _Бо­же._  
  
— Да, — Гар­ри мед­ленно сог­ла­ша­ет­ся, — это я.  
  
Луи сто­ит в ти­шине, и Гар­ри по­нима­ет: это все на­чалось с то­го, что Гар­ри хо­тел по­мощи, но хо­тел ос­та­вать­ся не­из­вес­тным, и Луи да­ет ему этот шанс до сих пор. У не­го есть пра­во де­лать то, что он счи­та­ет нуж­ным.  
  
Гар­ри вды­ха­ет, де­лая оче­ред­ной шаг.  
  
— Это так стран­но, — бор­мо­чет он, про­водя паль­цем по при­лав­ку. — Вы для ме­ня два раз­ных че­лове­ка, мне слож­но соб­рать вас вмес­те.  
  
Луи ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.  
  
— Да уж. А ты по­видал скры­тые глу­бины, Стай­лс. Толь­ко не го­вори ни­кому.  
  
— Ты знал, что это был я? — спра­шива­ет Гар­ри. — Все вре­мя ты знал?  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Луи. — Толь­ко этим ут­ром. А ты?  
  
— Око­ло де­сяти ми­нут на­зад, — приз­на­ет­ся Гар­ри, и ух­мылка Луи ис­че­за­ет. — Бо­же. Это так стран­но, да? Я не один так счи­таю?  
  
— Не один ты, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Луи. — Я все еще ду­маю о сло­ве «сов­па­дение», но оно мне ка­жет­ся не сов­сем под­хо­дящим. Боль­ше как-  
  
— Как судь­ба.  
  
— Судь­ба, да.  
  
Гар­ри глу­боко взды­ха­ет, сжи­мая паль­цы.  
  
— Ты на са­мом де­ле имел это в ви­ду?  
  
Луи под­ни­ма­ет взгляд вверх.  
  
— Имел в ви­ду что?  
  
— Все, — Гар­ри слег­ка ус­ме­ха­ет­ся. — Что я осо­бен­ный. Что ты за­ботишь­ся обо мне. Что ты зна­ешь все обо мне и все еще хо­чешь быть со мной ря­дом.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — от­ве­ча­ет Луи. — Я имел в ви­ду все, что го­ворил. Я не знал, что го­ворил все это те­бе, но од­нажды я бы ска­зал те­бе это и в ли­цо, — он под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку, ед­ва ка­са­ясь Гар­ри.  
  
— Это бе­зум­но, — Гар­ри сно­ва сме­ет­ся. Это не дол­жно быть так прос­то. Он не дол­жен по­лучать все, что хо­тел. — Я рвал на се­бе во­лосы, по­тому что не знал, как ска­зать те­бе не­кото­рые ве­щи, но ты их, ока­зыва­ет­ся, уже зна­ешь. Я вче­ра на­пил­ся до бес­па­мятс­тва, пы­та­ясь при­мирить­ся с тем, как я-  
  
Луи все еще спо­кой­но сто­ит. Еще спо­кой­нее, чем рань­ше. Буд­то он зна­ет. Буд­то он по­нима­ет, что Гар­ри со­бира­ет­ся ска­зать.  
  
— В тво­их со­об­ще­ни­ях, — го­ворит Луи мед­ленно, — ты на­писал, что лю­бишь ме­ня.  
  
Это лег­кий от­вет.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты имен­но это имел в ви­ду?  
  
Еще лег­че.  
  
— Да.  
  
Луи улы­ба­ет­ся, и это как сол­нечный свет в во­де оке­ана. Он под­хо­дит бли­же и при­тяги­ва­ет Гар­ри к се­бе. Гар­ри впи­ва­ет­ся ему в гу­бы, это по­хоже на при­бытие до­мой.  
  
Прош­лой ночью он был влюб­лен в маль­чи­ка из книж­но­го ма­гази­на и маль­чи­ка с бло­гом и не знал, как выб­рать.  
  
Се­год­ня он влюб­лен в маль­чи­ка из книж­но­го ма­гази­на и маль­чи­ка с бло­гом, и это один и тот же маль­чик, и Гар­ри — счас­тли­вей­ший че­ловек на пла­нете.  
  
___  
  
 **Один год спус­тя.**  
  
Ко­локоль­чик над вход­ной дверью зве­нит, и Луи го­ворит:  
  
— Доб­ро по­жало­вать к Грим­шоу.  
  
— Все еще «доб­ро по­жало­вать» пос­ле все­го это­го, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся го­лос, и Луи ро­ня­ет ин­вентарь, ко­торый он дер­жал, и раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— Те­бе всег­да здесь ра­ды, — го­ворит Луи, за­бирая у Гар­ри сум­ку. — Осо­бен­но ког­да ты при­носишь вкус­ности.  
  
— Это все, в чем я хо­рош? — ду­ет­ся Гар­ри, прис­ло­ня­ясь к при­лав­ку и при­жима­ясь сво­ими гу­бами к гу­бам Луи. — При­вет.  
  
— При­вет, — от­ве­ча­ет Луи, сно­ва це­луя его. — А те­перь сла­дос­ти.  
  
— Жа­дина, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Гар­ри. — Я се­год­ня поп­ро­бовал но­вое с ка­рамелью, ска­жешь, нра­вит­ся ли те­бе.  
  
— Ммм, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Луи, его рот уже по­лон ка­рамель­ных сла­дос­тей. Он по­казы­ва­ет Гар­ри «па­лец вверх», что­бы одоб­рить уго­щение, и Гар­ри лишь за­ливис­то сме­ет­ся.  
  
— Хо­рошо.  
  
Это был дол­гий и ди­кий год с то­го мо­мен­та, как Гар­ри впер­вые пе­рес­ту­пил по­рог это­го ма­гази­на. Найл по­лучил ра­боту в мес­тной сту­дии зву­коза­писи, как та­лан­тли­вый па­рень, и уже про­дюси­ру­ет Эда и его пер­вый аль­бом. Зейн и Ли­ам по­мол­вле­ны и пла­ниру­ют по­женить­ся че­рез нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев, пос­ле то­го, как Зейн на­конец-та­ки пе­ре­едет в арт-га­лерею в Лон­до­не. Ли-Энн все еще ра­бота­ет у Грим­шоу, ту­да при­няли на ра­боту еще и ее де­вуш­ку, Джес­си, на за­мену Зей­ну. Луи по­мог Джейд по­лучить час­тичную ра­боту с ее под­ру­гой Пер­ри в секс-шо­пе воз­ле уни­вера. И это ей иде­аль­но под­хо­дит.  
  
Гар­ри за­кон­чил свой пер­вый курс фо­тог­ра­фии и по­лучил ра­боту в пе­кар­не ря­дом с Грим­шоу, где он вы­пека­ет по ут­рам и фо­тог­ра­фиру­ет но­вые из­де­лия, что­бы раз­местить их на сай­те. Его фо­то-биз­нес рас­тет, те­перь он спе­ци­али­зиру­ет­ся на пор­тре­тах ЛГБТ-пар, и ему по­мога­ет один из са­мых боль­ших ЛГБТ-френ­дли бло­гов в Ман­честе­ре.  
  
Блог saintlewis все еще от­крыт и ра­бота­ет, и те­перь его пуб­лично ве­дет Луи Том­линсон, ме­нед­жер книж­но­го ма­гази­на «Грим­шоу», из­вес­тный его ЛГБТ-сек­ци­ей. Дваж­ды в не­делю он про­водит в ма­гази­не бе­седы по ЛГБТ-кни­гам, и по­мога­ет ему в этом ми­лый куд­ря­вый маль­чик из со­сед­ней пе­кар­ни. Луи боль­ше не бес­по­ко­ит­ся, что блог пов­ли­яет на его ра­боту. Отец Ни­ка пла­тит ему как эк­спер­ту по ЛГБТ-ре­сур­сам, и блог это­му по­мога­ет.  
  
Это был дол­гий год, но од­на вещь так и не из­ме­нилась: улыб­ка Гар­ри все еще нем­но­го не­уве­рен­ная, ког­да он дер­жит Луи за ру­ку на ули­цу, ког­да они гу­ля­ют по ули­це, и он об­ни­ма­ет Луи за пле­чи, ког­да ру­ка Луи ле­жит в кар­ма­не джин­сов Гар­ри, и ник­то не об­ра­ща­ет внма­ния на это. Ве­щи из­ме­нились, но Гар­ри все еще дро­жит, ког­да Луи шеп­чет ему на ухо, как силь­но он его лю­бит.  
  
Луи от­ку­сыва­ет ка­рамель­ную сла­дость и улы­ба­ет­ся в ка­меру Гар­ри, бла­года­ря свои звез­ды за то, что в Tumblr мож­но за­давать воп­ро­сы.


End file.
